Dreams or Nightmares?
by Gudinne
Summary: A what could have been story between all the characters, in reality involving dreams and nightmares.
1. Default Chapter

**Dreams or Nightmares?**

Summary: One of those situations that can't be avoided in a non-virus world- college and the real world. Causes strange ironies, new friendships, the dating pool, and trouble left and right.

Pairings: Random pairings but notable favourites; Bramber, Zudism, Jellie, Trackism, Zebony, Rava, and Patch/Dee are all featured at some point or the next.

Rating: PG-13; for possible use of language and adult references

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cloud Nine. Situation by pure cirumstance.

The first song is Van Halen's Jump from the 1983 cd, the song Dreams- also belongs to Van Halen, and Runnin' with the devil.

The airport song belongs to Pink Floyd's 1975 cd, and called Wish you were here

The last song is by Bon Jovi belongs to the cd Slippery when wet and called Never say goodbye

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

College wasn't supposed to be like this! In fact, college was nothing like she planned it. She was going to be a licensed teacher- and that was still in effect but things weren't supposed to be like this. Her roommate wasn't supposed to be a psychotic whore, her books weren't supposed to be a ton of a money, her classes weren't all supposed to be at 8am, and her love life wasn't supposed to be this complicated. This was supposed to be a dream- instead it was a nightmare.

First year, had not gone well. In fact, it went worse than well- she's even lucky she didn't fall half her classes- so over the summer she vowed to redo it. She'd get herself a new roommate, dump her boyfriend- who though he was a sweetheart- he was just too much her best friend- and she'd make sure she got afternoon classes. That was what Salene was going to do- and this time- she'd get it right.

She headed up the stairs of the fourth room that this year was going to be different. With a bag over her shoulder, a rolling one behind her, a map in her teeth, a dark black full length jacket, leather gloves, and a cup of coffee in her hand she treaded up the final stair case to her new room wondering what was awaiting her this year.

She hit the floor and turned the corner passing a series of women walking around gossiping. She looked at an open door- it was hers according to the numbers on the door she walked inside. Standing there unpacking was a girl with brown hair with a bunch of colours laced into it it was cropped kinda funny- and her clothes very gothic like but she looked nice anyway.

"Hi I'm Salene," she said with the map still in her mouth.

"May but um you might want to- wait hold on," she said moving to her and taking the map from her teeth.

"Thanks," Salene said.

"Anytime- anyway, I'm May nice to meet you," she said.

"You too. So what happened to your last roommate?" Salene asked her.

"Oh that cow? She got caught sleeping with one of the chemistry professors- she dropped out a week later- his wife is on the school board after all," May told her.

"Wow and I thought my last roommate was bad," Salene said.

"You know what they say- even when it seems it can't get worse- it always gets worse," May informed her sitting down on her bed and now folding her clothes.

Salene gave her a weak look- she had a feeling that May might be right.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Other side of campus)

She couldn't help it- she missed him. She wished he would have stayed here with her. He was across the world- in Cambridge of all places. She however was stuck there in Wellington still. Weren't they supposed to do this together? They're dreams had always been to go to New Zealand and then ups and leaves her. A British girl by herself in the middle of a small island across the world without her boyfriend of four years. This was a nightmare.

She crossed her arms wiped away her tears- tightened her jacket and walked into the house. First years were not permitted to live outside the dorms but as second years- they could rent houses with three other people of the same gender. Dee was the first one to arrive.

She walked in her pink hair vibrant and obvious as she went through to find herself a room- the first thing she did was put a picture of Patch on her night stand.

(Coming inside)

Finally! Her dream come true. Her own house. No more dorm. She had an awesome boyfriend. A great career. Amazing grades- and she was away from the farm. She was free of everything that was holding her back. She sighed happily as she walked into the door.

She heard steps and called out, "Anyone here?"

"Yea," a voice came shouting as it went down the stairs, "Hi I'm Dee," she said offering her hand.

"Hallo, I'm Ellie," the one who just walked in replied.

The two began to exchange pleasantries as another walked in.

For her this was a dream as much as Ellie was. She had just watched her boyfriend from school the year before and now as a senior she was living on her own with a bunch of people. Hopefully, they'd like her.

She walked carrying a bunch on bags dressed in a expensive looking outfit from the Asian worlds, "Hi I'm Tai-san- are you guys my roommates?" she inquired.

"Yea, I'm Ellie and that's Dee," Ellie said taking out her hand.

(Outside the house)

"I am never helping you again!" an annoyed voice exclaimed carrying a large amounts of bags as they walked down the street from where her car was parked.

"Oh come on, there's only a block left- and you owed me. I babysat that brat of yours," she protested.

"Fine. But anymore work- I'm demanding labour pay," he said darkly.

She rolled her eyes opening the door. This was going to be a long year. Her last roommate in her opinion was need a therapist no one should be that preppy. She hated that girl and was glad to be rid of her but didn't see how this was going to be any better. She already missed her trip to Australia. The freedom she had there. The shopping etc. She was now wondering why she even came back to this hell hole- it's not like college was that important to her.

She looked at her roommates- this was going to be a nightmare.

She turned to her sidekick, "Thanks Martin," she said looking at him.

Martin just gave her a scowl in return.

"Hi you must be Ebony," Ellie said in a friendly voice.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Ebony said rolling her eyes in disgust.

Ellie looked at her in shock- five seconds and she was already being rude…

"So which is mine?" Ebony said cutting Dee who looked like she was about to speak.

"Over there," Dee said pointing.

"First floor- figures, come on," she said looking at Martin as her eyes rolled not even bothering to say anything else to the rest.

"Wow is she a bitch," Dee said as she and her guy friend disappeared.

The other three nodded in agreement.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The dorms)

"Oh my god these bags could not weigh anymore," a girl exclaimed lugging her bags in with a smile on her face.

"Yea- but you need them all too," she second agreed happily.

"How was your summer?" the first asked.

"Long! I worked at my dad's job for a while- started seeing that guy I told you about, and then watched my best friend go to America to attend Harvard," she proclaimed sitting down with a sigh.

"I bet- I spent the entire summer wishing I was somewhere else with someone else for that matter," she second said.

"He was that bad?"

"Oh yea- snide remarks, insults, and accusations the entire summer. I swear he never changes. The only thing I noticed- his once interest in me has gone to that cow," she said with disgust.

"Hmm".

It was wrong of her to admit but the truth was- college dorm life was a dream. It was the only time she got a break from her life. It was when she got to be with best friend, got away from her boyfriend who didn't even care about her, and got away from her endlessly needy daughter. It's not that Trudy hated her daughter by any means but sometimes she just wanted to be a normal teenager. Thankfully, during the year she stayed with her parents.

"So Hawk's cute then?" Trudy asked her.

"Yea very- nice too," she added.

College was a dream- sure she missed home sometimes but here she had a best friend, good classes, nice Professor's, and excellent sorority. However, sometimes she just wanted to found someone that was good for her. This new guy- was good but he still wasn't what Amber wanted.

"That's good- so Amber- I've got an idea if you're not opposed to it," Trudy announced.

"Okay what?" she asked after a second.

"Well I was thinking- we should try and find some guys to date and go on a double date," Trudy proclaimed.

"I- Trudy- I don't know," Amber said finally.

"Oh come on Amber- we could use it- I don't want to spend my life with Martin," Trudy said.

"He loves you," Amber said.

"He thinks he loves me," Trudy replied.

"You love him too," Amber replied.

"I don't," Trudy protested.

"You do or else you wouldn't be so jealous that he went to help Ebony earlier," Amber stated.

Trudy's mouth flew open.

"Well I'm right aren't I?" Amber pressed.

"NO," Trudy cried.

"I'm right," Amber said.

Trudy sat down on her bed hard, "Maybe you're right".

"I am right. I know you want to think you're in love with that Bray guy you've talked about forever but you're really not," Amber told her.

"How would you know?" Trudy demanded.

"I know you," Amber said.

"But you don't know him," Trudy said.

"He doesn't seem like you're type from the way you've talked about him," Amber said carefully.

Trudy looked at her annoyed somewhat, "And what are you saying Amber- that I can only be with Martin just because we have Brady together. Well you're wrong! And Bray… is still single hasn't been since Ebony and him broke up. It could happen. It could worked! Just because it didn't doesn't give you the right to throw it my face," she cried standing up and running.

"Trudy!" Amber said but it was pointless she had already left.

Amber rolled her eyes and flung herself down hard so that she was flatly laying looking up at the ceiling- maybe she was wrong about it being a dream.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Boys dorms)

"1001, 1002, 1003- this is it," he said carefully after a minute looking at the door numbers.

He walked into the room sitting down his bags. He wondered what his new roommate was going to be like. It must be some cruel irony he thought back to the year before. His roommate had just graduated- and his new first year roommate- had been his little brother! Talk about the year from hell.

The entire year- yelling, complaints, and fights. Over everything and anything. His brother's girlfriend. His brother's daughter. His brother's hatred of him. Yea, last year had been a lot of fun. Talk about the year from hell- what a nightmare.

This year couldn't be any worse- it would be interesting to see what the future held for him.

(Coming in)

Finally, his last year. No one would think he would have made this far. He didn't even think so. Girlfriend troubles- or more like he caught his girlfriend sleeping with another man. Then, dating his ex girlfriends older sister who then graduated and left him here alone. Trouble with his brother at home always getting trouble and giving their mum a hard time.

Left and right it had been something. This year, he hoped would be less of a nightmare.

He walked into the room and came face to face with his roommate, "Bray?"

"Jay!" he exclaimed equally mystified.

The two men looked at each other, "Do you think the school board hates us?" Jay said after a second.

"That or they're developing this concept of breeding clones by seeing how many things they can throw together in," Bray reasoned.

"And to think it's only been an hour since our last encounter," Jay said.

"Closer to two if that helps"

"Not really"

"Didn't think so".

This was only some sick irony. Jay McKnight and Bray Fielding. Long term rivals. Co-captians of the college basketball team. Same year students. Dated two of the same girls. Almost every class together since first year. Both majors in political science- oh yea this was a lot of fun.

And the crowning glory of it all- they couldn't stand each other.

"Just keep away from my girlfriend," Bray after a minute.

"Been there- done that- besides she left me for you and she really wasn't my girlfriend she was rebound after Ebony- who you _kindly _introduced me to," Jay said with minor trace of venom.

He swore Bray set him up with that one knowing how Ebony was.

"I had nothing to do with that move," Bray said holding his hands up.

"Of course but as your ex- whom she cheated on you as well- you could have warned me," Jay said.

"Could have but I figured you'd learn it for yourself. Besides, like you were ever going to listen to me anyway," Bray added.

Jay glared at him and started to unpack somewhat eyeing Bray's causal look- this was really going to be a long year. Bray shrugged it off and started to unpack himself- for two people so alike this might well been a war in disguise he only hoped they didn't end up doing something but the way this was going- he was already picturing how that fight would go. He started to unpacked and wondered- could they make it alive?

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(North of Wellington)

"We did it. We're finally on our own," the first exclaimed happily opening the door to their new apartment and throwing his bags down.

"Yea but we still don't have jobs genius," the other added dryly without so much a feeling.

"All in good time besides it's not like you wanted to waste another two years with people who are such inferior to our genius," the first added.

"Of course Ram but if you're so superior then why did we leave school with just a four year degree and move into some crummy apartment with no money or job?" Mega said looking at him.

"Let me ask you this then- then why did you follow me?" Ram challenged.

Mega said nothing.

"Thought so," Ram replied.

They were either the worst enemies or the best friends- and often both at the same time. Always challenging each other to see who could do better when and over what computer trick. A constant battle- the two of them had lost their minds even considering a move like this.

This was either going to be a dream or a total nightmare. Mega wasn't sure but what he did know- it was going to drive him crazy.

"So unpack and then job hunt or vice versa?" Mega said finally.

"Job hunt- to the local café with a newspaper we go," Ram said grabbing the daily post and opening the door.

"Oh joy," Mega added in what appeared to be a sarcastic tone but wasn't so obvious as to be considered sarcasm.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Aha," Ram announced finally.

"Aha? You've said that 13 times already. Once about floor cleaning, once about a local job at McDonald's, another time about the job as sales persons…" Mega began before being cut off.

"Well any job would work for the time being- but this time I found it," he proclaimed.

"Found what?"

"They need computer programmers- entry level- basically not a lot of money- for a new company… but it start on our plans to run the world," Ram said.

"Okay well that works," he said finally.

Mega was not working at any McDonald's. It was a waste of his brain. No way in hell. Ram was just a little too eager to make money. Mega wasn't that desperate- sure they needed cash to start their dream company they had been planning since they were thirteen but it wasn't that bad.

"Great- they have open coming in applications all this week- let's go," Ram said.

"Now?"

"Now"

"Okay- where to?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Across the city)

"Lex! Lex! We're gonna be late for work," Ryan cried rushing into his bedroom.

There was Lex laying down with a girl under his arm- and another tangled by his legs.

"I don't want to get up…" Lex protested.

"Come on man- Ruby is gonna kill us if we aren't there," Ryan said in desperation.

"Sexy Lexy busy sleeping can't you see with hot girl A, and hot girl B- come back later," he exclaimed sleepily.

"Fine but then I'll tell May about girl A and girl B," Ryan said.

And with that Lex shot awake. Fighting his way off of girl A and girl B.

"Oh Lex where are you going?" one of them protested.

"Gotta go babes- Lexy gotta work," Lex said.

The second whimpered in protest, "But Lex…"

"Sorry doll- maybe another time- well- er…." Lex began trying to remember their names.

"Ginny"

"Kandy"

"Right Ginny, Kandy, it's been great thanks for a wonderful night but this is goodbye," he said racing after Ryan.

He ran into the kitchen and there was Ryan kissing his wife, Zandra goodbye.

"So Lex who were they or do even know?" Zandra said crossing her arms.

"Not a clue in hell," he said.

"Typical. May called you twice last night- made up some excuse for you," she said.

"Thanks Zan- owe you," he said.

"Yea right!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well you ready Ryan or you too busy mooning over you're wife?" Lex said to him.

"No, I'm ready Lex it's just I didn't think you wanted to go work in your boxers- but if you're ready," Ryan said.

Lex looked down, "Er shoot- give me a sec," he said racing back to his room passed the two girls who were groggily getting up.

(An hour later)

"You're late," a voice called as the two men hurried into the room.

"Sorry Ruby- Lex- well know Lex," Ryan said giving her an apologetic look.

"Yea, I know Lex all right," she agreed, "I only saw two last night- an improvement from usual," she noted.

"Yea- thanks for letting us work now instead of tonight," Ryan said sheepishly.

"Anytime, I know this gig is important to you guys," she added, "LEX!" she screamed.

Lex came flying into the room, "Yea babe?"

"What have I told you about calling me babe?"

"Yea, Rubs?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Get to work and stop flirting with Roanne," she snapped.

"Right," he said after a minute.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Later in the hour)

"So what do we have today interview wise little sister?" a voice said from the side.

The woman sitting at desk snapped into attention, "Only two- walks in- they have degrees in computer science," the second informed her.

"Did they seem good?" she inquired with her eyebrow raised.

"They knew more than I did," the second added.

"Well then Siva- we've got our men then," the first said after a minute.

"That we do Java- that we do," Siva replied.

Siva got up and headed towards the door. This was going to be interesting. The first boy, Ram was a bit on the creepy side. A little too over zealous, and slimy. Smart as hell but still there was just something about him that unnerved her.

The other- well- she had more interesting talks with a wall. It was like looking at blank computer screen. These two however were intelligent- far more than her. This was either going to be a total dream or a complete nightmare.

"Gentlemen- I've talked it over with my sister- and you're hired if you want the jobs that is," Siva said approaching them.

"Absolutely," Ram exclaimed.

Mega looked at her without so much a expression, "When should we start?" he said emotionless.

"Doing anything today?" Siva asked them.

"No," Ram said.

"Okay then, I'll show you to Java and introduce you around the office," she said to them with a smile.

Ram looked at Mega and went after Siva. Mega stood there for a second- what the hell had he gotten himself into to? He shook his head and walked behind them.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time at campus)

Ebony was now putting her bags- she then decided to take a break and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Martin- wanna get something to eat?" she called out to him.

"Sure but I can't stay long I still haven't unpacked yet," he exclaimed as Ebony went to pull out some food.

She grabbed a glass and headed to the sink as a loud noise could be heard.

'Stupid motorcycles don't people know how loud they are?' she thought to herself angrily not even releasing it had stopped in front of her place.

She noticed it stopped finally and then looked out the window as the person started to take off their helmet- she froze- she knew that motorcycle.

"OH GOD- MARTIN- HIDE ME," she screamed as the glass shattered and she raced to her towards her room.

"What…?" he began.

"SLADE'S COMING!" she cried.

He looked at her, "Oh well this should be fun," he said finally racing after her.

The door bell rang- and Tai-san went to grab it- dressed up with weird hairstyle she opened the door to see him standing in the doorway.

"Slade!"

"Tai-san?" he said.

"Yea- it's been a while- what's going on? Are you back in town to visit you're brother?" she inquired.

"Well yea but I was going to meet someone I met over the summer… is there someone named Ebony that lives here with you by any chance?" he said hopefully.

"Yea- down the hall but…" Tai-san began- how was she going to tell him that she was here with her boyfriend or what assumed was her boyfriend.

Slade however didn't wait pushed himself passed her and in the direction she pointed.

(Inside the room)

"Quick- get off your clothes and get the hell over here," Ebony commanded.

"You're insane," Martin protested.

"Am not. I sleep with everyone why should you be any different- now just do it," she hissed.

"Want this guy gone that bad?" Martin said.

"Hell yes," she said.

He rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed with her half undressed, "You owe me and I want the full story after we've gotten rid of him," he said.

She rolled her eyes as she the door open, "Ebony- look I know..." the voice began.

Without any warning Ebony grabbed Martin kissed him and let out a giant fake moan.

Slade walked in and froze.

Ebony pretended to turn and look shocked, "Slade…" she said slowly like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

His face hit one of shock- and then anger, "Great- that's just fantastic Ebony. How long have you been with him?" he demanded angrily.

"Since before we met," Ebony responded coldly.

"That's it. I'm out of here- goodbye Ebony," he said darkly before slamming the door.

"Later," she said with a smirk looking at Martin.

The two said nothing for a minute- until they heard a door slamming and a motorcycle riding off.

"Okay so why did we want this gone- he didn't look like the type you'd hate- was it another woman like Jay?" he asked.

"No," Ebony said.

"Then what was it?" he pressed.

Ebony looked down and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" he pressed.

"I said…" she told him again mumbling.

"One more time," he demanded.

"I SAID THE JERK GOT ME PREGNANT ALRIGHT?" she practically screamed in his face.

Martin took a moment to blink and get himself together, "I don't even want to know how that is possible," he said.

"You're right, you don't want the details," she snapped at him.

"You keeping it?" he asked.

"No. What do I look like Trudy?" she demanded crossing her arms.

He threw his hands up, "Right. It's none of my business what you do- I've only been the only ally you've had since you were twelve that isn't Siva. I helped you- I'm done see you later," he said getting up and getting his shirt back on.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that okay? It's just- you know I have plans," Ebony began.

"Yea to marry rich- be a singer- and have a ton of boyfriends on the side- I know. We've been over this one two hundred times. Power and Chaos right?" he said.

"Right."

He shook his head, "You know there is more to life than that," he said.

"Oh please- you should talk! That's Trudy's mind games right there. You started it. But she's got you wound so tight- you're going straight lace on me. This is not what we're about it, Martin. We're about coming on top- being the king and queens of the world. Not deckhands- which is all you are to her and sooner you realise she's holding you back the better," Ebony protested.

"Trudy isn't holding me back," he cried angrily his eyes flashing.

Ebony smirked, "Oh yes she is, look how fast you got mad- how quick you were to defend. You wanted to get even with me for saying that- that's who you are. Angry, and vengeful and you'll realise it eventually but if you wait too long I might have left you in the dust already," she said.

He looked at her still filled with anger, "You can be…"

"A bitch? Yes, but in all fairness when have you ever been boy scout of the year- that's Bray remember? Don't forget your place. You're on my side not his," she said.

He rolled his eyes darkly, "Right, I'm out of here".

"Okay go then but you'll be back- you always are," Ebony called as he slammed the door. She rolled her eyes, 'Foolish- he'll figure it out sometime.'

With that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The dorms)

His roommate- his best friend- left him high and dry. Left him alone. Went back to England and now he was forced to get a new roommate- with his luck- it would be someone he probably hated. This was going to be a nightmare- Jack could feel it.

He walked in and already there was a guy with some serious weird hair- not that his orange do was normal but compared to the dude in dread locks it was.

"Hi I'm Jack- and you…"

"Zoot," the man exclaimed darkly practically throwing out his clothes.

Jack looked uneasy- this guy looked dangerous.

"I-I-uh what seems to be the problem?" he inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said annoyed as if he dared him to ask another question.

"Right well, I'll just unpack then," Jack said quickly.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Back to the other side of town)

Ram and Mega were escorted by Siva into a large office.

"Hi I'm Java welcome to…" she began before Ram cut her off.

"Ramone Kingsley- nice to meet you Java," he said in a sly voice.

Java looked at him, 'You've got to be kidding me- you're a kid' she said to herself looking him over.

"Pro design, I'll be your boss," she finished somewhat annoyed looking at him.

Ram felt his face drop, "Right- sorry about that," he said.

Java looked at Siva who shrugged.

"And you are?"

"Mega," he said without any feeling.

Java looked him over- now he was something to look at. Didn't say much. Seemed very serious but seemed to be oozing with something. She wasn't sure what but whatever it was- he had it. Now he was someone she'd have to watch closely.

"So Java can we have a tour?" Ram said in that same tone.

She rolled her eyes, "You up for it?" she asked Mega.

"I guess"

"Great follow me".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That Night)

"You've got to be kidding me- KC! You're 16," Lex said crossing his arms.

"Aw come on Lex. Cloe, Ved, and Patsy wanted a party and this is a party," KC said.

"It's a night club genius and you're a kid," Lex said.

"And we're buds and I helped you out with those girls," KC reminded him.

"Fine you four can go in- but keep away from the bar or else Ruby will kill me," he said.

"Thanks Lex," Cloe said happily following KC.

Pasty and Ved nodded their heads as they locked arms following KC and his girlfriend Cloe inside.

Just then three very good looking girls up showed up looking to get in- Lex began to flirt.

"Right- so how about after you guys get your groove on…" Lex began.

"They go home with someone else that is single," May said crossing her arms.

"MAY!" he said.

"Lex- what are you doing this time?" she demanded.

"Nothing! Yea er um you ladies can go in. Nothing was going on babe," he said.

"Right. Do you have a few minutes?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to be working babe," he said.

"Sure you are but you never do anyway. I need a break from this school madness like now," she said.

Lex looked at her- in short she wanted drinks and sex- he could do that!

"Right, Ryan can cover me, let's go babe," he said taking her arm and leading her inside.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The Morning After)

"Oh god Lex- I have to go," May protested trying to climb off him but was unable to.

In a drunken mess, the two had taken out their daily frustrations and Lex had fallen asleep- on top of her.

"Oh babe.." he began tiredly.

"Don't you even start with me Lex. Not right now. I have homework- you know for those of us that go to college," she stated with a bit of a jab in her voice.

Lex mentally rolled his eyes- he would done the real thing but he was far too warn out- the last night was one black cloud over his head. He remembered drinking- fighting with May- kissing- sleeping with May- not much else really.

Sometimes, he wondered why he put up with her- she was really not his type or too much his type maybe- one could never be sure- any female breathing was probably his type come to think of it. She was just it in excess. She was naggy, self centred, and sometimes downright mean- but then again- so was he. He decided that was the lack of appeal sometimes- too much like him.

He couldn't break it off though- try as he might. He loved the sex far too much- that and it irked Zandra. Always a perk. His ex drove him more crazy than May ever did.

"Right whatever babe- when you need a buzz and a man call me." He said going back to sleep.

She rolled her eyes and threw on her clothes- what the hell was she thinking about when this started? It had really been going on for a month and they never tried to talk- or do anything. It seemed like a safe idea that way… they probably could not co-exist on the level of communication.

Besides, he was cheating on her right and left anyway. Zandra would always happily tell her the details of the girls he brought to her pad- and May couldn't care less. This was permanent by any means. She already had the guy of her dreams picked out it was just a matter of getting her hooks into him.

May left the bedroom on her way out she ran into Ryan and Zandra. May couldn't help but give a smile at Ryan. There was just something so sweet about a guy that- Ryan. Something you couldn't but pity because he was being walked over. Not to mention, a chance to fight back at Zandra.

"Hi Ryan"

"Hey May," he said looking at her.

Zandra looked at May with a death glare, "So no other women joined you last night?"

"None that I know of," May said.

"Lex must be horribly bored then-I mean you don't think you're enough for him do you?" Zandra said crossing her arms.

"Well no not really but neither were you obviously," May said with a gritted smile as she headed towards the door, "You know I can see why he left you- I've met Tai-san too and she's so much prettier".

Zandra's mouth flew open- Ryan looked between them shocked- and May took the moment to dash out the door- that Zandra girl- couldn't make up her mind who she wanted- and how she wanted them.

'Her and Lex might be perfect after all' May mused as she headed towards the bus stop.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Campus- Boys dorms)

Jack was sleeping in when he heard a loud knocking. He rolled to the side groaning- he was not a morning whoever they were- they needed to come back. His roommate had left earlier with his girlfriend so Jack's sleep had already been ruined once.

The knock repeated again.

"All right- I'm coming already," he groaned jumping off the bed and towards the door which mere steps from his bed.

Jack flew open the door and there stood a girl dressed in an amazing purple outfit- purple shirt, purple ripped jean skirt- a dream. He could almost feel himself panting but before he could say a word, "WHERE IS HE?" she said in a shrilled tone.

"Huh?"

"MARTIN- WHERE DID HE GO?" she demanded crossing her arms angrily.

"Oh Zoot- he went out with his girlfriend," Jack said after a minute deciding that must be who she was talking about.

"I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND," she cried in return.

Jack felt his eyes pop- that girl he left earlier wasn't his girlfriend? But she was always hanging out with him according to Ellie!

Jack turned beat red- he picked the worst times to open his mouth- there was a reason he spent so much time on his computer.

"He went out with HER, didn't he?" Trudy demanded angrily.

"Who?"

"HER- dark skin, braids- short- kind of a bitch calls herself Ebony," Trudy said like she was feeding him the information.

"That was the one," Jack said after a minute.

"I KNEW IT. That COW. She's trying to take him from me. She ruins everything first Bray and now Martin- well she's not going to get away with it!" Trudy proclaimed.

Jack just stood there- he was just trying to sleep and then this hysterical woman (who he had to admit was very pretty) comes flying into his small dorm room shouting- turning out to be his roommates actual mysterious girlfriend- and was now screaming in his ear… why didn't he just go to Leeds with Patch?

However, what one might have overlooked in this situation- was that the door was wide open and Jack was in his boxers and an over shirt. Nor what did either notice was the footsteps approaching.

"Hey Jack I got us some coffee…" Ellie trailed off as she noticed the second girl in the room. She looked from Trudy and Jack- and back- and again.

"OH MY GOD JACK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," she cried.

She dropped the coffees on the ground and ran down the hall with Jack screaming, "WAIT ELLIE!"

Trudy stood there dumb founded. Until she realised why she freaked out- he was in his boxers?

"Oh my god," she said gasping.

Jack looked at her- he had been too busy beating himself up- and wondered what Trudy cried about until he looked down, "OH," he cried.

Trudy took the moment to dash room the slamming the door- as she hung outside the room she felt herself turn beat red- that was the most embarrassing thing ever- and it was only breakfast.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Basketball court)

"25," Jay called.

"26," Bray said a second later.

Jay gave a slight growl- he was a step ahead- he needed to catch up.

"26"

"27," they called in unison.

Both men looked at each with a slight glare. This was going to be one of those days- they could already feel it in them. A war was brewing- and it was only breakfast!

"Okay that's it- sudden death," Jay proclaimed.

"Okay I can deal with that," Bray added.

The other teammates shifted uneasily giving the coach a look- apparently the coach wasn't going to stop them.

Bray ran to be defensive as Jay started down the court. Jay dribbled- Bray had his hands out ready to stop him. Jay went to make his move- going going- Bray was going to stop him until a loud.

"BRAY," a cry from the side happened.

Bray's eyes snapped to the corner and Jay managed to toss him out the way far enough to score the victory hoop. Bray gave him a resentful look before turning around.

"Salene, couldn't this have waited?" he said turning to his kinda of girlfriend- he wasn't sure they could exactly qualify as that- as they had really only dated twice but they were more than friends.

"Not really," she said in an urgent tone.

Bray nodded- and made his apologies and followed her from the court.

The two went towards the locker rooms, "Salene…"

"I know you're practicing but I had to do this now because you're always so busy trying to be a nice and save the world- and I didn't want to stop you in the middle of something far more important than basketball… so I decided now would be a good time," she said in a low voice.

"What is it?" he said looking at her whatever it was- it was serious based on the worry lines on her face.

"I- god- this hard… look Bray… you're amazing-and great and wonderful- but after some consideration and that odd talk we had last night… well you were right- we aren't going to work," she said in a shaky tone.

Bray- as much as he wanted to argue with her- knew she was right. He had been the one to point that out the night before as well too.

"Look Sal…"

"Don't worry about it- I would have kept denying it if you hadn't had said that last night- and you were right too. You know that? I made faster friends with May overnight than you and I did in a two month span- and we're supposed to be "dating". Besides, you're Mr. Personality and the king around here- you'll find someone more like you," Salene said.

Bray could only nod, "I'm partially thankful you're doing this now- I can't beat myself up at practice and by the time I need to do homework I might like less of a jerk," he said.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That morning- continued: Girls dorms)

Amber sighed- finally her long painful science class was over. Now she could go back to the dorm and relax- she didn't have another class until that afternoon which meant break time. Maybe her and Trudy could go out.

She walked in the door and looked at bed there sobbing hysterically was Trudy.

"Trudy…"

Trudy looked at Amber still crying hysterically, "He's going to leave me!" she cried.

"Martin… again?" Amber said in a dry tone.

Trudy nodded still crying. Amber felt a bit of her eyes roll. It's not that she didn't care or didn't want to help but this seemed to happen a lot between them. It was a bit annoying sometimes.

Amber sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"He's going to leave Brady and I- we're going to have nothing. I'm going to be stuck on welfare for the rest of my life," she sobbed.

"Trudy, you're not going to be stuck on welfare- and he's not going to leave you- he hasn't yet- and Brady's already four," Amber proclaimed.

"And he's going to marry that horrible cow," she whined.

Amber found this somewhat ironic- Trudy would always get upset that Martin would run and marry the girl that loves him- when Trudy couldn't decide if she loved him or not. She was always going back and forth on that- and if anyone brought up that Bray guy- well then it like "Martin who?".

Amber felt Trudy did and that Trudy was in denial but it was moments like this- that made her wonder if maybe she was wrong.

"Look why don't you talk to him about it… you know see where you stand," Amber suggested.

"Yea, and hear how he gave up everything for me and that I'm the selfish one- of course. He doesn't even care about me. He used to- I remember when he used to buy me gifts on Valentine's day- he hasn't in almost two years," she said looking at him while sniffling, "It's like one day he just stopped caring. I thought we had something, I thought were going to be something…" she said.

"It's not over yet," Amber said.

"It might as well be! I need to see Bray," she cried standing up.

Amber sighed, "Okay then- glad to be of help," she added.

Trudy said nothing as she opened the door and slammed it shut.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Girl's place)

"What do you do if you're boyfriend is wandering from you?" Ellie asked Tai-san as two sat there and talked.

Tai-san looked at her, "Men wander it's their nature. Part of the understanding is accepting it happens and move on. It's bad Karma to hold a grudge," Tai-san said.

Ellie looked at her- was she just nuts? Or was Ellie for not getting the point of that?

"So you do nothing?" Ellie said.

"No. You offer your aura to someone else," Tai-san replied.

"You get revenge!"

"No. If they are a free spirit then you must be as well," Tai-san informed her.

"Right. Free spirit so lame terms if they can do it to you- you can do it to them- that's messed up logic," Ellie said.

"Well what do you want me to say- leave the jerk?"

"I liked that advice better"

Tai-san shook her standing up some people just didn't understand her superior logic it was about togetherness and understanding and close minded people- well they just never would. Lex understood that was her greatest appeal to him- he understood so well despite being the total opposite.

"Well then perhaps you should someone else," she replied before walking off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Across the township)

Jay needed to get away after that mess with practice and the first thing on his mind- to go see Siva. He had once dated her younger sister and now a deep friendship was apparent between the two. He opened the door and headed upstairs to her office.

"Jay!"

"Hey Siva- so what's this about a long morning?" he inquired sitting down.

Siva laughed somewhat bitterly, "The meetings from hell. I need a vacation," she said with a look.

Jay nodded, "I know the feeling," he began as the door came flying open.

Siva and turned sharply to see Ram at the door holding a disk, "You might want to see this," he said.

Jay looked at him, "Do I know you?" Jay asked a after a minute.

Ram looked him over, "Yea. Mega's friend," Ram said to him.

"That's right. Wait so if you work here… then…"

"Mega does too- he's playing around with something down the hall," Ram told him.

Jay looked at Siva, "He works here?"

"You know Mega?" Siva said,

Jay nodded, "Next door neighbours as kids," Jay told her.

Before anyone could get a word in Java walked into the room- with Mega.

"Jay"

"Josh"

"Josh?"

"Mega"

"I missed something," Java decided looking at Jay.

"How do you know them?" Mega asked Jay.

"Ebony"

"The one you were cheating on?" Mega said.

"How do you know Jay?" Java pressed looking at Jay with minor distaste.

"Neighbours," they replied.

"Ebony's your sister?" Ram said to two of them, "That explains a lot"

"How do you know Ebony?" the two asked.

"He's another one of her sex partners," Mega said without feeling.

"WHAT?" Jay said turning sharply at Ram.

"And how do you know that?" Java demanded.

"I know everything," Mega said expressionless.

"Define everything," Java said looking at him.

"Well I can tell you're entire basis of operation back to front- care to test me?" he said looking at her.

Java glared- this guy- whoever he was- seemed to be middle of this entire thing. This annoyed her greatly. Her mission was clear- to find out what he knew. He was good with computers and obviously finding out secrets- indeed he'd valuable. Though the problem she needed to ensure he wouldn't turn against her so now it was… how to get the dirt on him in return?

Java's eyes settled on Ram. That was her ticket. He had flirted with her shamelessly the day before- and if he could go for Ebony… there was no way he wouldn't go for her. A plan was already formulating in her mind- a very dangerous plan!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Across the city)

"Don't we have class right now?" Martin asked suddenly.

Ebony smirked, "Sick day".

"Oh great to add the already two hundred from last semester," he replied sarcastically.

"We get sick a lot," she stated.

"Almost daily," he added.

"Hmm- those awful virus' spreading around and all of that," she said.

Martin rolled his eyes, "So lunch and then?" he inquired as they walked down the block towards the pizza place.

"Taking over the world sound good?" she inquired.

"Well yea, it does but I was thinking more along the lines of something that takes less time- you know I have this girlfriend and this daughter I'd like to see," he said.

"Well we can go visit Brady later if you want," Ebony offered.

"But what about Trudy?" he pressed.

"What about her… she's a big girl- she can take care of herself," Ebony stated.

"You wouldn't be trying to break us up or anything?" he challenged.

"Don't need to- you'll do that yourself," Ebony informed him.

"What makes you think so?" Martin challenged.

"I don't know- what _does_? Call it know how- or just knowing you," she said turning the corner.

Martin roughly grabbed her shoulders, "Know me? You don't Ebony- you only think you do," he retorted.

"Is that so- let me ask you this then… who else knows about Loco's?" she challenged back.

He froze, "That has nothing to do anything".

"Of course not- nothing- I don't think Trudy would be so interested to know you're extra activities as Zoot or about the Loco's call me crazy but she'd run straight for the door and you'd never see Brady again that's why I know and she doesn't," Ebony said with a big of edge in her voice.

"This isn't a game," he warned dangerously.

"You're right it's not. Just remember something eventually she will find out- and I'll be waiting but until then if you want to live with your head in lala land then by all means continue to do so but remember she's already suspicious of our time together. She's convinced you don't care about her- and I'm sure the truth won't help that but only end it for good," Ebony said sharply before shrugging herself loose and walking off.

He could only look at her in response she was right…. He was screwed. One way or the other. But then again was he? Ebony was pregnant- maybe he could blackmail his way out of this- or better yet- take Ebony and turn her completely so that not only he got off the hook but then he'd escape the wrath of the many people would kill him alone for the games they were playing.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Outskirts of town towards the forest)

It was mid morning and the protest would be starting soon. The members of the perverse nature council from the township were on their way. They had no right to tear up this little forest land they had. It was invaluable to the farmers and the people outside the city. Not to mention, the animals would be the real victims in this all.

Indeed, this was something to fight for- and Pride- well he was going to make sure he was apart of it. One way or the other. Danni, Hawk, and himself were the front runners of the group- they needed help and thankfully the local city council representative offered to help protest. Now it was just a matter of waiting for her to show.

Standing outside with a picket signs, coffees, and odd attire were Danni- her boyfriend, Pride, and Hawk their ally and on the way-, his friend- who was going to aid with their protest and demonstration about environmental needs.

"Hi are you Pride?" a voice inquired from the side.

"Yea, you must be Amber then," he said holding his hand to the blond with curls.

"That's me- and this my friend, Salene- and her friend, May," Amber replied pointing to the two girls on the side.

Pride took one look at Salene- and on his end that was all he needed, "Hello"

"Hi," Salene replied with a smile.

This- was clearly going to be an eventful day for all parties involved.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Boys dorms)

Bray was glad practice was over. He just needed to sleep somehow some way when he heard a loud banging, he swore mentally before heading for the door. He opened it to see a distraught Trudy standing in his view path.

"Trudy…"

"BRAY! Martin's cheating me!" she exclaimed.

Bray sighed- they were going to go through this again?

"Okay come on in," he said holding the door open.

Trudy wasted no time marching right in and sitting down on the bed, "Bray, he's sleeping with that whore again," she replied.

"Trudy, do you have any proof he's actually sleeping with Ebony?" he inquired.

"Of course," she said.

"Like?" Bray asked.

"He's been seen with her again," Trudy exclaimed.

Bray looked at her, "And how does that…"

"LOOK BRAY, I KNOW HE IS," Trudy cried.

Bray sighed- he had no choice- he'd have to attempt another conversation with his brother again- keyword attempt- Martin wasn't helpful the last few chats about this.

"Okay, I'll talk to him," Bray relented.

"Really Bray?" she said.

"Really," he promised.

Trudy's face gushed in joy, "Oh thank you Bray," she replied throwing her arms around him.

"Welcome," he said after a minute.

Trudy sighed happily as she went towards the door- Bray loved her after all! There was hope yet, and if it meant pretending to care for Martin, then so be it.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(20 minutes later)

Bray had gotten Trudy out the door successfully- he liked her- she was sweet girl but sometimes- it was just a little much to handle. It was like she was needy- when she already had one boyfriend- was she going for a collection?

Bray didn't understand her- sometimes he was sure she loved Martin and other times he really had to wonder. He looked at the card his parents gave him on the phone- this was Martin's dorm room- he banged on the door. Instead, however he was greeted by a guy with spike orange dyed hair who was very short- and definitely not Martin.

"Martin Fielding around?" Bray inquired.

"Er… Zoot you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Right Zoot," Bray confirmed.

He kept hearing that name when people talked about Martin but who exactly was Zoot- what was his brother not telling him or Trudy for that matter?

"Don't know he and what I thought was girlfriend left quite a few hours ago but apparently this Ebony isn't so he and Ebony left earlier," Jack replied.

"Ebony is not his girlfriend-no I was just with his girlfriend," Bray said.

"Er that one girl right… Trudy?" Jack asked.

"That's the one- you know her?" Bray asked.

"She came looking for Zoot earlier screaming he was cheating on her with Ebony," Jack told him.

"Yep, that sounds like her. I'm sorry about that- you must feel bit uncomfortable," Bray said apologetically.

"Yea, and all I really want to know is what's going on and why I kept getting yelled at. I only see the guy at night and not even then sometimes. He's barely here," Jack proclaimed.

"Not at night- is he leaving with Ebony?" Bray inquired.

"Er once or twice most of time it's just him leaving…" Jack said slowly, "I'm sorry you are…"

Jack had not once understood what this guy wanted to know or how he knew Zoot but the way he asking so many questions- well he needed to know before he went spilling what little he did know.

"Oh right sorry. I'm Bray- Martin-Zoot's older brother…" Bray told him.

"Oh I'm sorry. He must be hard to deal with," Jack said.

"That's the understatement of the century," Bray said.

Jack nodded- he felt a bit of place at this moment.

"So Martin's calling himself Zoot, going out all night sometimes with Ebony, other times out, he's been ignoring Trudy… my brother digging himself he is. Does ever say anything to you about what he's doing?" Bray asked.

Jack shook his head, "He says anything to me. He's said maybe only ten words the entire time and none of them good".

"Sounds like him. I'm sorry you must feel so uncomfortable finding yourself in the middle of this odd situation. I mean I know I've said it but I feel like I've help create the madness," Bray said apologetically.

"Nah… it seems far beyond one person what has happened anyway?" Jack asked him.

Now he was wanting to know more.

"Long story short Martin and Trudy have a daughter together- and they're dating. Ebony is my ex girlfriend who spends a lot of time with Martin has been since Trudy was pregnant three years ago. Trudy thinks their seeing each other on the side. I'm not sure what to think but knowing my brother love for her- I don't think so but I do the two of them are causing something together," Bray told him.

"Sounds just pleasant," Jack answered deadpan.

"Yea, that's my feeling too," Bray agreed as a knock came to the door.

Jack went to go answer it, Bray hung his head he was hoping that wasn't Trudy he wasn't ready to deal with her yet…

"Ellie!" Jack cried when he opened the door.

"Jack," she said with a smile.

Jack looked at her- wait wasn't she still mad him!

"Jack can we talk?" she asked him real quick.

"I er sure," he replied he then turned to Bray, "Look I don't know when he'll be back but you're more than welcome to wait here till he does," Jack said.

"Thanks, I'll do that…" Bray said somewhat distantly- he had seen that girl before… where had he seen her before.

"Oh my god- you're Bray," Ellie said suddenly.

Bray's eyes snapped to her, "Yea, how did… I mean I'm sure I know you but not sure how," he said.

"Luke! I used to date Luke," she replied.

"Oh that's right! I remember you were the last girlfriend he had before he decided Jaffa was his soulmate and they ran off together," Bray replied with a laugh somewhat.

"Yea, that day was something else," she agreed with a amused look- she'd never forget that day as long as she loved.

Jack looked between them- well this was just awkward- and wait- Jaffa!

"Well it was nice seeing you Bray maybe we'll run into each other again- come on Jack!" she replied pulling him out the door.

Jack and Ellie left leaving Bray there waiting on his brother's bed- the two of them were going to have a long chat. It had been mere minutes but it seemed like hours to Bray when he finally heard footsteps and two loud voices talking.

"Look Ebony we'll talk about this tomorrow but right now…" he replied opening the door and stopping when he saw Bray looking at him in the face.

"Martin"

"Bray!" he said.

"BRAY?" Ebony cried rushing over to peak her head in the doorway to see.

"Ebony," Bray acknowledged.

Martin went from being shocked to angry in an instant, "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"We have to talk," Bray told him.

"You say that all the time- what about this time?" he spat.

"Trudy"

"Always about Trudy- always on about that aren't you? Her night and shining armor- tell me why aren't the two of you married yet?" he demanded angrily.

How dare Bray start this again- he had some nerve even trying.

"Look Martin- Trudy is upset…" Bray began before being cut off.

"No, she's not! It's a lie Bray. Trudy couldn't care less about Martin, she's only doing it so that you'll please her," Ebony added in suddenly.

"Ebony…"

"No Bray! Don't Ebony me. That cow doesn't give a crap about Martin. She never has and she never will- and we both know it," she snapped.

Martin turned his head to her, "Ebony go back home- I'll handle this…"

"But…"

"EBONY," he commanded.

Ebony crossed her arms, "Fine! Be that way- see if I'm going to the meeting this weekend," she said turning sharply and storming off.

Martin stepped in the door and angrily slammed it, "Look Bray. I think you've done enough for the day. You've upset myself and Ebony- with your bull about Trudy and her feelings and I'm tired of it," Martin declared.

"You don't mean that," Bray began.

"Yes, I do," he snapped back.

"No, you don't. I know you love Trudy," Bray said.

"Oh really do you? Tell me Bray, what do you think you know?" he snarled at his older brother.

"I know that you love her- and she loves you. That you both love Brady and want what is best for. I do know however Ebony is turning them against you- and it's clouding you're mind- her and whatever scheme she's baked up," Bray told him.

"Ebony has done no such thing. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean I can't. She hasn't done a thing to anyone here," Martin snapped back.

How dare Bray talk about Ebony like that! That's what should be said about Trudy not her. Ebony was at least an honest bitch, a bitch sure but an honest one. Trudy was just a plain bitch.

"Martin what has gotten into you?" Bray demanded.

"Zoot! My name is Zoot to my enemies and that includes you. Don't you dare call me Martin after this. Taking my woman like that. Telling me that Ebony who is the loyal person to me is betraying me when it's Trudy whose doing it," Martin spat.

"What are you talking about?" Bray told him.

"What am I talking about- what am I talking about? Oh I heard her the other day when I went to go see Brady after my day with Ebony…" Martin replied.

"Heard her what? I'm lost Martin," Bray said.

"Oh are you well then let me clarify exactly what happened," Martin snapped dangerously.

"Go on tell me," Bray pressed.

"Trudy's been using me all this time- to get one thing Bray- and that thing is you. Everything. The night Brady was convinced. Staying with me. These so called meetings with Ebony. They were all SCHEME'S Bray that she cooked up to win you. It was all FAKE none of it was real," Martin told him.

"And how do you know that?" Bray demanded shocked slightly.

He had to be wrong- Trudy was the good one here not Ebony! His brother was just confused.

"It's got to be one of Ebony's tricks," Bray protested.

"Oh no it's not Bray. In fact, it was Ebony who helped me expose them- one lie at a time." Martin said.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

He still couldn't believe she'd do this to him? Hadn't they connected over the summer? Didn't anything he said mattered? He knew he loved her. She was different. Daring. Interesting. Unique. Someone to keep him busy… he thought they were perfect- and then she runs off with HIM.

Whoever this was- Slade wasn't impressed he looked like freak. Slade wouldn't give up so easily on such a prize. Not at all. He'd get her back if it was the last thing he did. First, a cool down- maybe find a one nighter- something to mull him over until he could decide the best way to show Ebony how screwed up she was acting.

He needed a drink- riding through town had not brought him much luck- none of the bars seem that stimulating then he found IT. A central bar/night club on the corner of the outskirts of town- it looked a really big party joint.

He entered passing the guard who looked a big on the pretty boy side inclining his head and heading straight for the bar. Serving drinks was a very good looking blond… sure, Slade had been there for the guests but with a bar tender that good looking- well screw that!

He sat down, "Got any whiskey?" he asked wasting no time.

(Back tracking- side B)

Ruby sometimes wondered why she put up with this. Druken pigs everywhere… she rolled her eyes as the next one continued with his life story. How did this stuff end up happening to her? Wasn't she pretty? Didn't she have more to offer the world than a bar?

She shuttered to think of that answer- as in the corner of the eye she noticed Lex come in from work flirting yet again with another two women. She sighed sharply- why did he have to be so stupid? What did those girls have to offer that she didn't? Lex hit on every woman whoever stepped through those doors- gay- straight- cross dressers- but never once did he ever look her way?

What the hell was wrong with her? What did she do that was so wrong that her whore of a guard dog couldn't- wouldn't even look her way? She had been a good boss- Sure, if asked she'd turn him down… she just wanted that option- right? Why did this have to so complicated?

She was good looking- she had plenty to offer- but wasn't she seeing it? Then, luck hit if not by total accident. The guy who she barely noticed the first time that had entered the bar prior to Lex was heading her way.

And god, was he good looking? Oh yea. She looked him up and down quickly. Leather jacket, leather pants, nice sexy shirt, and a decent hair style- oh yea- he'd do all right! If Lex wouldn't give her time of the day- well this guy would- the look in his eye told him so. It was so obvious. He was totally looking to sleep with her!

He asked for a drink and she had no problem sliding over to him with a flashed pearly white smile, "So I've seen you around before, new to town?" she inquired with a smooth attitude.

"Yea, you could say that," he replied.

Ruby felt herself smirk slightly- he was British! Talk about some major luck. Oh yea, this would be great.

"You got a name?" she asked.

"Slade, yours?" he said with a look.

"Ruby"

(Part C)

"So I was thinking how about…" Lex began as his voice trailed off.

His head turned slightly- wait a second- what was wrong with this picture? That dude was hitting on Ruby- and she was responding… Ruby! Wasn't she like asexual or something? When did she like men? Why hadn't he known sooner? He would hit on her a lot faster had he known that!

But damn it! Where did this guy get off? That was his boss- and if there was going to be a one night stand it was going to be with HIM not THAT. Some 80's looking punk that he needed to be shown his place. This was Lex territory and there was no room for a back-up.

None at all! Show time- okay, he'd do something about this… He'd show this guy who was boss man around here. Who the big sexy dude was on this end of town….

After he finished getting these two chicks phone numbers- then he'd do it!

"Okay Ladies- names and numbers and be quick- Sexy Lexy is on a mission right now," he said.

They giggled and started to write down there information as he noticed in the corner of his eye Ruby asking one of the waiters to take over as she walked that guy upstairs… Lex's mouth flew open- he hadn't even a chance to prove he was superior yet- what was she doing?

He tried to think of something to shout- anything but he was at a loss for words- that never happened- and furthermore- well that just sucked. He then turned to the woman who were now giving them their numbers and trying to leave. Well screw that- Lex wasn't being left twice in a night.

"Wait a second ladies- Lexy's meeting was cancelled- how about we go do something for that tension?" he suggest with a look as the two nodded their heads eagerly- locked his arms and headed to the dance floor.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time- Park)

"So thank you for the help today- you were a great," Pride said to Salene with a smile.

Salene gave him a nod back, "You were an excellent audience. Listening to me ramble all day," she told him.

"No, you listened to mine more. I think that title belongs to you," he told her.

Salene smiled slightly, "So an environmentalist huh? I think you're well on the way," she said finally.

"Yea, I'm surprised though- I would have thought you were one two after the arguments you gave earlier," Pride replied.

"No, I like kids too much," she said.

"I know this may sound a bit weird- but I was thinking- would like to maybe go out sometime?" Pride asked finally.

He had been working up to that all day! God that had been hard. She seemed nice enough and interesting… and pretty… but would she agree.

Salene cringed slightly- oh no… she was hoping he wouldn't… this wouldn't be easy.

"Pride- you seem really nice…" she began.

"But…" he said looking at her slightly tense.

"You see the thing is…"

(The other side of the park)

"So thanks so much for your help earlier," Danni said sweetly to the two women.

May nodded but concealed her sneer and Amber just kept a smile glued.

May whispered to Amber, "I know we just met- and same with her- but is it me or she wound up evil thing?" she inquired.

Amber nodded keeping the smile, "Just don't say a word- keep on walking," she replied.

Danni continued her fake smile at Amber- oh that moralistic high nosed bitch. Talking as if she was all high mighty. She was taking Danni's thunder- naturally Danni might as well have been describing herself but no dared tell her that.

Clearly, those two were destined to be enemies.

Amber and Danni kept their eyes locked on each other as Amber and May backed away and Danni was heading for her car- when suddenly May gasped and Amber's gaze broke looking at her, "What?"

"I think we should let Salene have a bit of space," May said.

"Huh?" Amber began as May pointed in the distance and Amber looked out, "Oh…"

May felt her eyes flip over slightly- was she jealous- she was jealous of Pride… asking Salene out like that. She was appalled- oh god- this was not the thing to be feeling about her roommate-this was half the trouble last time! Why did she have to like women?

Amber didn't seem to notice she was too busy noticing the look on Danni's face of pure anger directed at Salene. Oh boy. This was interesting… very interesting indeed.

(Back at the other side)

"Well it was nice talking to you- we'll talk soon?" Salene asked him.

Pride nodded sadly as she headed in the other direction… he met the woman of his dreams- and she wasn't interested how tragic was this?

Salene walked over to the now sitting down May and Amber as Pride went to go meet Danni.

"So what did you guys do when we stepped off?" Salene asked.

"Oh we were just helping Danni pack up," Amber told her.

May flashed her a sad smile, "So you and Pride…"

Salene shook her head, "No, I just want to go home- you guys ready?"

The group then left May unable to hide the sadness that she felt.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time)

"No, Ellie- what do you mean you forgive me, I didn't do anything! You're the one that slept with Luke behind my back and yet you're getting on my case for what?" Jack demanded.

"Having that girl in your room while you were naked," Ellie protested.

"I was in my boxers and a t-shirt and she was fully clothed- she was looking for Zoot- she's his girlfriend," he protested.

"Oh right, like I'm gonna believe that a weirdo like that with her a for girlfriend PLEASE. I know you were sleeping with her." Ellie exclaimed.

"I was not," Jack retorted, "You know what Ellie, fine, you want to think that go right ahead but then why are we still going out?" he demanded.

"Because like I said- I forgive you for it. It was one thing and I did it with Luke," Ellie said.

"Oh and that makes it so fair?" Jack protested.

"Yes…"

"Well then, you know what? I slept with her many times- in fact the entire summer behind your back," Jack said crossing her arms.

Now, let's see how she'd take something like that.

Ellie's mouth flew open.

"Jack! How could you?" she demanded.

"How could I not? You didn't care you were too busy with Luke who in the end- left you for a man," Jack told her but instantly regretted it- he did not say such things. What was his problem?

Ellie looked at him and got up running off without another word.

"Wait Ellie! I didn't mean it!" he called but it was too late. The damage was done- and Ellie naturally took it the worst way possible.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(City of Wellington)

That stupid- son of a . How dare he! Who did he think he was? Her? Hardly. He was a peon- a little bug for her to squish. He wasn't as smart as he thought. She'd show him why she was boss. His ego needed deflating.

She stormed down the hall and came face to face with the one person who had what she wanted- Ram.

"Hi- doing anything right now?" Java asked sitting down on his desk with little regard for his personal space.

"Not particularly," Ram said with a look somewhat interested look.

"Good- let's get dinner," she suggested with a sly smile.

Ram shrugged- he did dinner- besides, his idea could wait for once but Ram also didn't like leaving his computer- he was very dedicated to his work- almost a little too dedicated. He however opted to follow Java.

The trip went pretty silently. Ram was thinking about his ideas and Java was too busy wondering if she could get away with murder on Mega. She was first going to get revenge and then fire him- she knew if she just fired him- he could file lawsuit for unlawful termination but if she had proof- then it was all fair game. That smart ass was going to get it. That was it. She was committed.

The two got to smaller café and sat down. Ram now was considering the best way to- well get her interested and she was thinking more along the lines of revenge.

"So Java…"

"Save it. I need to ask you a few things," she replied seriously.

"Okay… about…" Ram said looking at her whatever it was- well he had to admit he kind of interested but he also was a bit annoyed at her tone.

Okay, so he worked for her but he was hardly a lackey but he'd prove his worth- and how slickness- and why he was Ram the great.

"You're partner in crime," she said stiffly.

Ram rolled his eyes- why was it everyone always had to ask about Mega the weirdo. Didn't they know he was nothing but that… a weirdo?

"He's a got girlfriend- if you're looking from sex with the guy you're barking up the wrong tree," Ram informed her.

Java nearly coughed- "HE'S got a girlfriend? That psychopath?"

"Yea. For three years now," Ram said as if it was nothing.

Java scoffed- that was crazy- she had to be a head case to be with someone like that- in all fairness- he was good looking but was an a jerk to put it mildly.

"Mega's a cold fish- with a girl and a brain that works on auto pilot. He's a computer- in and out. Nothing more. He likes to think he's superior to everything and everyone- myself included but he was my student. I made him- and I can break him," Ram stated.

Java smirked- just what she wanted to hear- if Ram could break him- then he'd be just perfect, "Good- then I'm going to need your help and who knows play you're cards right- and you'll get a better deal out this then you could imagine," Java told him.

Ram only gave her an evil smile in return.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Other side of the city)

"So Slade's back?" Mega asked as he moved to sit down from the Asian beauty across the table already sipping on her green tea- as she handed Mega the second.

"Yea, I saw him last week- he was looking for my roommate- did he get a girlfriend?" Tai-san inquired.

"Not that I know of- but then again my brother has more girlfriends then the population of Wellington alone," Mega added.

"That's not very nice to say"

"Honesty sucks doesn't it? No one could ever accuse me of being a liar at least"

"Fair enough- so do you want go to the coast?" Tai-san asked him finally.

"Sure, I haven't been to been to Kapiti in almost a month. See what tourists we can run into and mock," he said getting up.

"Hmm when we get there I want details on that new job," Tai-san told him.

"Believe me- you don't. Ram has done it this time. He has gotten a great job under two real pieces of work," Mega said getting up.

"You normally don't get angry so easily- what happened?" she said noting the rare look of anger edging on to the corner's of his face.

"Let me tell you all about Java".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

And so the mess got bigger. Bray- in his opinion- felt that Trudy did nothing wrong. That she just maybe was with wrong Martin for the wrong reasons but was upset that she hid her feelings for him. It was too much for him to take in- how could she do that to him or to his brother!

Ebony- for once- had the right idea- which was crazy- and hell was frozen right now but she still hardly a saint. He knew the two of them were up to something but for now- he decided it was better not to find out.

So, Bray left- he had to see Trudy- talk to her before Martin got the chance to warn her- and have it out about this entire mess that had him hanging by the neck. That and stall Ebony from coming after Trudy which he felt was probably going to happen so anyway.

He knocked on her door but was surprised when another answered.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked in somewhat pleasant tone- somewhat being the key.

Bray noted from the funny hair she had to be the Amber girl that Trudy often talked about being her best friend.

"Is Trudy around?"

"Hmm she's at class till seven but you can wait here if you want," Amber offered.

"Thanks. I'm Bray," he said after a minute.

"I figured as much- you didn't sound aggressive enough to be Martin- Ebony is a girl, and I don't remember her bringing up any other guys or even girls for that matter," Amber said after a second.

"Hmm yea, only the usual suspects in the drama that we can call life," Bray said with a amused tone sitting down on Trudy's bed.

"No kidding- got yourself your own soap opera and everything. I get enough that I'll never have to watch neighbours ever again," she proclaimed.

"Glad to know there's entertainment in it"

"Anytime. So what happened this time? Or should I wait till she starts crying or yelling?" Amber said to him.

"Nothing good"

"That seems to be the case often. I feel like my new career should be in therapy and not politics. Not that mind but it takes a lot of effort and if I knew the monster of the problem better it might be easier," she said it wasn't that Amber was pressing but as she knew what her day held for her- it might be better knowing up front.

The look on his face had perhaps told the whole story before it even happened.

Bray looked at her, "Did she ever tell she liked me not Martin?"

Amber froze- okay- and how did he know that… who told him? How did he find out? They had said it was just between them.

"Maybe…."

"Should have known- that's ultimately what this is about- that and Martin but it's for him to say to her," Bray said quietly without actually saying it.

Amber however had gotten the underlying meaning- someone was about get very hurt and that was someone named Trudy.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The other side of the campus)

So things had gone from bad to worse- he had made things worse- and now he just needed someone to talk to. Someone that understood his frustrations but who was there- Patch and Dal were both gone. The two people who knew him best were missing in action the one time he really needed advice. Go figure.

This mess with Ellie was only getting worse- what happened that it got this way so fast? Or maybe it had been like this for a while? Luke had been a force in their relationship one not easily fixed- or was it fixed? It might not be. It might have never been. He might have just been telling himself that.

He waited patiently at the school cafeteria waiting- hoping the one person who might be able to help would show.

"Hey Jack"

Jack looked up but his smile was missing from his usual more pleasant self, "Hi Alice- thanks for meeting me"

"Is it that bad?" she asked sitting down.

He nodded.

"What has my sister done this time?" she asked eyebrow arched.

"It's not what she's done- it's not what anyone has done," he confessed.

"Then what's wrong? Why did I race down here- drop the farm- and leave Ned with the kids for nothing?" Alice said crossing her arms.

"How did you know you and Ned were meant to be?" Jack asked finally.

Alice paused- so that's what this was about- doubts. This was a loaded one- one that Ellie had asked often herself- about her and Jack- and Luke.

"That's not easily answered- it's not one thing Jack. It's a lot of things. The way we talk. The way we get along. The we can fight and make-up just as fast as it happens. The way he smiles. It just sort of happens. It's not something you can plan or make happen- you casually fall into that feeling and it stays and just never quite goes away," she answered after a minute.

"So then what if it comes and goes but each times comes back less and goes away more?" Jack asked her.

"Then maybe the fleeting feeling is trying to tell you something like maybe Ellie isn't what you should be looking for," Alice told him seriously.

Jack groaned- that was not what he wanted to hear. Yes, he had a small feeling that was it but still… he wanted them to work. They were supposed to be two of a kind. Jack and Ellie. Ellie and Jack. The duo of duo's. They were the golden geek couple- and now they were falling to pieces.

"I know- it's not what you wanted to hear- Ellie didn't either the few times she's asked similar things but the sooner the two realise it- the better it will be. I like you Jack and I love my sister- and I'd like to think you two were meant to be. But you're maybe not. I'll still be around if need be either way- but maybe it's time you found someone for yourself like Ellie should do too," Alice suggested.

And there it was all the cards were now on the table- and now Jack had one big decision to make- to end it or not to end it.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Trudy's room)

"So Bray what is it you have to talk me about?" Trudy asked in pleasant tone.

Maybe, she'd hear good news like her deadbeat boyfriend was actually going to act like a boyfriend.

Bray continued to just stare at her for a minute- they had to be wrong. He'd ruin this friendship if he even asked but he had to, right?

"Trudy- did you only go out with my brother- because you wanted me?" he said deciding not to play around but still unsure if it was true or just Ebony's mouth at work.

He was still hoping it was Ebony's mouth but unfortunately- there was one thing Ebony was great at and that was the subject of dating and sex. Which meant- she probably knew more than she was saying to.

And then she was busted- of course, did Bray really think that Martin would ever be him? Of course, he couldn't be. He was rude and he hung out willing with the wicked witch of the west. Okay, so he interested in her- and that made her interested in him but her interests were really on one person- Bray.

"It's always been you Bray- always," Trudy answered not even trying to deny it.

She was partially shocked he didn't know this before. She did always turn to him first after all. To deal with his brother, Ebony… Brady… everything! She went to him over her parents.

"So then what you strung him on for five years?" Bray demanded.

"Four and no- I thought I liked him- he was nice but- he just wasn't sure," Trudy replied automatically.

She didn't use people- she was not shallow. Well at she hoped not- but maybe she was.

"And then you have me yell at him for everything you act like he's committing some crime against you when you didn't even feel the same way," Bray replied angrily.

All those times for what? NOTHING.

"I had a right! We were- are still together Bray. I shouldn't be cheated on just because we aren't madly in love with each other," Trudy protested.

"He wasn't cheating on you"

"How do you know that?" Trudy demanded.

As she if she really believed he and Ebony weren't…

"No, Trudy he wasn't. Not only did he tell me- and yes, I believe him- but the proof you said to have had- he had an valid full proof system otherwise," Bray reported.

"And that was?" Trudy asked.

If he wasn't… then she wanted to know what he was doing- why he let her think he was running around with that………….

"I can't say," Bray said after a minute.

"WHY NOT?" Trudy practically screamed.

"It's for Martin to tell you not me," Bray informed her.

"He doesn't ever tell anything. He's quieter than a mouse hiding out from a cat. What makes you think he'd ever tell me, Bray. Martin won't even tell me why Ebony is always on the scene," Trudy stated.

"He promised me, he'd tell you- but I can't. I said I wouldn't tell anyone- and that's what it took for answers. I just came here for one reason- to hear it for myself Trudy," Bray told her.

"To hear that my secret feelings were for you?" Trudy said.

"Yea. Because the truth is- I don't feel the same way- and I never will," Bray replied.

Trudy's eyes shot to him suddenly- at her first her gaze had been on the floor silently in anger and shame- but then well her heart was about to get torn out how could she not look at him.

"You don't know that," Trudy tried to protest.

"Yes, Trudy- I do. Like you knew Martin was never it for you. You knew you loved him but you didn't love him. You loved me. I know I care about you but I don't and cannot and will not ever love you in the way you want," Bray told her.

And that was that- her entire world had just came crashing down her- the tears now starting to form were impossible to stop- the look of pure torment- she suspected it but it was never really over until she heard that. Now it was like a tidal wave. All those times she practically wanted to kill or attack his former girlfriends. All those times- she bent and fought for his attention was for nothing.

Her best wasn't enough- and now she had lost it all.

"Get out," she said after a minute.

"Trudy…"

"GET OUT BRAY," she cried the second time.

This was not happening- this was it- her life was over- and she still had a boyfriend- that was perhaps the worst irony of all.

Without another word, Bray left leaving Trudy there just standing and now crying.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time)

"You're going to do it?"

"Yes, Martin- I'm really going to get rid of it," Ebony replied grabbing a bag and heading out from her room.

"I still think you're making a mistake," he informed her.

Ebony gave him a cross look as she turned around, "Oh really? I'm sorry if Trudy had told you she was pregnant- wouldn't you have wanted her to kill the thing? Be honest- be very honest," Ebony stated looking at him with anger.

At first, he calmed up but he knew- she had bested him, "Yea but that was before- and then I got Brady," Martin replied.

"Oh yea, and you love her ever so much- that's why you barely visit- and whenever you do Trudy is in the room so she can hold her and be parent of year. I don't ever see you going without her," Ebony retorted.

Now he was pissed- her grabbed her tightly by the shoulders, "You have no idea what you're talking about".

"I think I do- no, I know I do. You're gripping me proves it. You want me to be wrong but you know I'm not. You were FORCED into caring for her and Trudy. It was given freely. Don't even tell me for a second that if you had a chance to deny her back then that wouldn't have because we know you would have," Ebony argued.

"No, you're wrong. I went after Trudy for a reason," Martin snapped back.

"Yea, at first and then you realised the truth- that she wanted Bray- if you would know that then- would you have stayed because I don't think you would have," Ebony replied.

He froze and dropped his grip but the look remained.

"Thought so. Now, you can come with me since I can't drive home after its done or I can call a cab but either way- I'm going to clinic and getting rid of this damn brat," Ebony said coldly brushing past him and going to the door.

"Yea- blackmail me- all right- let's go," he muttered before going after her and slamming the door.

"Oh my god- oh that's too much," the voice in the corner said.

She couldn't believe she just heard that! Her roommate was having a baby- well not anymore but she would have! Oh she had to tell everyone! Dee raced off- the gossip was in full swing this time.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time- apartment complex- the city)

Mega and Tai-san had finished their day out and he was now heading back to his apartment- as he opened the door- he froze at what he saw.

Standing there in nothing but a towel was JAVA!

"Oh hullo Mega," she replied with a smirk and a slight glare.

"What the… RAM," he said anger welling inside- that stupid…

Ram was a dead man. How dare he even do that? You didn't see him parading around Tai-san around here- and their boss? Their bitch of a boss? What was Ram trying to prove? What did that idiot think he was doing this time?

Ram came walking out of the bedroom dressed minus one button on his shirt but with the most annoying grin Mega had ever seen.

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon…" he said with a sly attitude.

Mega looked at him silently but the pure anger was impossible to miss. Wordlessly he then went past them both to his room slamming the door.

Ram laughed, "I told you he'd throw a fit," Ram replied fixing his shirt.

Java smirked- that was only far too much fun.

"I still can't believe- he's never brought a female to his apartment- or his dorm- or even his parents house," Java exclaimed.

"Like I said- Mega is either asexual or the most private guy in history. You want to push his buttons- make everything public- he hates emotional displays- and further more he hates when people get into his personal business," Ram told her with a grin.

"Yea you did mention that- so when I do I get to meet his brother?" she asked.

"I called Slade this morning- he said he had to find someone but- he'd be around tomorrow. I _accidently _told him where Mega and I had moved to- oops," Ram said unapologetically.

Java felt a cold smile, "You are the worst best friend ever".

"I try- I really do and besides all that free drama- much more fun than cable television any day".

(Mega's room)

Mega pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number silently- if Ram wanted to play- he was going to be very sorry.

"Yea- is Stats around? Damn- of course I want to leave a message- mention it's from Mega and he needs some records from the department of justice involving cases Kinglsey v. Rafael, Kingsley v. the region of Wellington-and that would be it," Mega reported calmly as he hung up the phone.

If Ram wanted a war- he was getting to it.

Mega then dialed another number, "Tai-san… do you have time to come by later- I could really use some advice…"

Mega finished his conversation with Tai-san and now there was one person left Mega had to get a hold of.

"Directory- can I get a number listing for Siva Hayes?"

Now the gloves were going to come off. Java was going down right along with Ram. Bit by bit. They'd regret trying to push his buttons better yet- they'd regret ever getting in his face. The game was now in swing- all the usual players were in tact… well except maybe one more… he hadn't even thought of her.

Mega went over to his phone book and pulled out a number- figured he'd get voicemail, "Bet you thought you'd never hear from me again. No, this is not a social visit- and yes, there is a point. Call me back when you get this- you know the number," he said shortly hanging up.

Now- now he was done. And now there really was a game- and the best part was only Mega knew who was on what side and how.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Later that day)

He wasn't sure how many hours he had stood there- how many hours he waited to go by before making his final decision. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this but Alice had made her point it. There was only one way to go now. He sat in the park and the day turn into afternoon before heading to Ellie's place.

Jack knocked on the door as Ellie answered.

"Jack"

"Ellie"

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"We have to talk Ellie," he began.

"Can it wait?" she asked.

"Not really," Jack said in a small voice trying to step forward unaware of why Ellie was being so evasive.

Just then, Jack in the corner of his eyes noticed….

"Ellie? Whose at the door- why can't you let the guy in and come back to bed?" a guy asks approaching with long black hair standing there shirtless.

Jack froze in shock- god no- she wasn't, "Ellie…"

"Jack! Er I can…"

"Who are you?" Jack asked the guy now standing over Ellie.

"I'm Pride- Ellie's boyfriend," the man replied.

Jack looked from Ellie to Pride and back again, "Oh that's great and when were going to tell me Ellie?" Jack demanded.

Ellie looked down, "Look Jack- Pride isn't…"

"SAVE IT- just save it Ellie," Jack replied turning.

"JACK- WAIT JACK," Ellie started to scream.

Half way down the walkway Jack stopped though- "I hope and Pride are very happy together," he exclaimed as he pulled out a black box- flashed her the ring and tossed into the sewer by his feet.

"JACK!" she cried hysterically as he left.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Outside the clinic)

"Look I know it only takes a few minutes but forgive me for saying I don't think I can stand to watch this or be in office where they do this," Martin said looking at Ebony.'

"So what you're leaving me?" Ebony demanded.

"No, I'll be back to pick you up but I need to go see someone first," Martin said looking at her.

"Trudy"

"Yea," he replied.

"Are you leaving her?" Ebony asked.

"Yea, I am"

"See you later then," she replied going in trying to hide a smile that was threatening to escape.

She was going to have Zoot- and lose Slade's demon child- this was going to be a great day- however what she didn't know was the day just beginning.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time)

It was still rather cold in the day- the party had not yet picked up at the bar. Ruby was stocking the place- Ryan was cleaning everything in the back and Lex was taking his break at the bar with his head down.

"Long night again cowboy?" Ruby said turning to Lex.

"You don't know the half of it," Lex stated rolling his eyes.

"Care to tell me?"

"Trust me Rubs, you don't want to know," he said looking at her.

"When you're saying that-then you're right, I don't," she proclaimed as she saw the door swing open.

"I'm sorry but we're not open to later," Ruby called to the small figure in the doorway.

"That's okay, I'm not here for drinks," the voice called in return.

Lex froze, "TAI-SAN!"

Ruby looked at Lex- when did he ever remember a girls name?

"We need to talk," Tai-san said moving to stand by his stool now turned to face her.

"Yea- Rubs- I'll be back," he replied mindlessly getting up to follow the girl who was now heading for the door.

"Yea but Lex what about…"

"Don't worry, I'll have him back by the time you need him. He'll be sober, and ready to go-promise," Tai-san shouted back as Lex followed her outside.

Ruby turned to Ryan, "Ryan, come here," she commanded.

Ryan raced over, "Yea, boss?"

"Whose Tai-san?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Tai-san was here?" Ryan asked suddenly in shock.

"Yea… you just missed her- while you were in the back she came looking for Lex and dragged him off," Ruby said semi suspiciously.

Not only did Lex know her but so did Ryan- that could not be a good sign.

"Ruby- out of respect for your feelings- I don't think you want to know who Tai-san is," Ryan said.

Ruby looked at him, "But May was his girlfriend and she left him," Ruby said slowly.

"Yea- now. You never met Tai-san by that point Tai-san had already walked out on Lex but the thing is Lex and Tai-san were supposed to get married," Ryan said.

Ruby face mirrored that of Lex's when she first came to the door, "You're kidding".

"Would I joke about that?" Ryan asked.

"What happened?" Ruby asked turning to him.

"Well it was graduation from military school for Lex and myself. Tai-san was still in school but that never stopped them… Lex wanted something ever lasting- Tai-san had been the girl he had affair with behind Zandra's back. Tai-san did too at first anyway…" Ryan said slowly.

He couldn't believe he was sitting there explaining why Lex was Lex and how Tai-san got into and out of the picture.

"What stopped her- age?"

"No- another man- instead of marrying Lex- she raced off and married him"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Outside)

"So how are things with the jerk off?" Lex asked turning to her.

Tai-san gave him a cross look, "Don't. I'm not here to talk about him and I and you," she replied.

"Then what? I heard you two separated or is that just some myth through the grapevine of old friends," Lex stated.

"No, it's true, but it won't be lasting. I've decided I'm not letting him leave me again. I let our failed relationship project onto the one had with him- and it caused me to stop him from ending it the first time but I'm not getting a divorce- I don't believe in them. And we are going to make it work," Tai-san said calmly.

"So then why are you here- 'cause this bad a way of saying you want sex from me by informing me you want that dark haired jerk back," Lex replied.

"Do you ever think that not everything is about that? One can have a conversation is both not spiritual or sexual based," she told him.

"Not with you unless you need help with something- and whatever it is, I'm not doing it," Lex said crossing his arms in protest.

How dare she even ask him- hadn't she done enough in the last five years?

"So then you don't want your boss- and I'm mistaken," Tai-san said to him.

Lex stopped dead in his tracks, "How did… you've never…"

"But he has- Slade came back to town and told me all about the looks you were giving her- and I figured I owe you…"

"You mean the prick I hit the other day was Slade?" Lex proclaimed.

He was wondering where he had seen that guy before! Sure, their only other encounter had been brief but one might think you would remember meeting the enemy.

"Yea- and over her- ironic isn't it?" Tai-san asked crossing in front of him.

"In more ways than one."

"So do you want my help or not because Josh needs me," Tai-san replied.

"Oh yea go running to him now- figures there was a second agenda there always is with you," Lex spat.

"I can handle them on two different ends. Josh and I are working on our issues together- and you and I will be working on yours like we used to do- interested?" Tai-san asked.

Lex banged his head slightly against the fence, "I'm going to regret this- even now you put Josh and Slade first but at least there's no heart to crush this time…. I'm in," he said after a minute.

"Good- we meet later and try and act interested Lex or else you won't stand a chance," Tai-san replied walking back out towards her car.

Lex rolled his eyes- he hoped this worked or else….

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Campus- Girls' Place)

He had to find her- he just had to find her. They had to talk about this. This couldn't end. He was starting to fall for her. Okay, so she wasn't HER- she was never going to be HER but Slade and his love were over. Ebony was supposed to be her replacement- but the problem with that- Ebony wasn't even talking to him.

He had to try- one more time after that- if he still couldn't get through to her- it would be over but he had to try one more time. He rang the door bell.

Dee opened the door, "Yea, can I help you?"

"Is Ebony around?" Slade inquired looking at the girl slightly odd- that pink hair- wild.

Dee laughed, "No- she's not," Dee said with a small laugh before covering her mouth.

"Is she out with someone?"

"Yea, her baby's father".

She couldn't believe she had just said that! Okay, she was going to tell her roommates but that was it! Not him- whoever he was.

"SHE'S PREGNANT?" Slade yelled suddenly.

Dee nodded slowly- okay, what was with this guy….

Slade froze- she wasn't when they were gone this summer- he remembered her buying those products… there was no way.

"How far?" Slade demanded.

"Maybe a few weeks… it couldn't be that long if she's trying to…" Dee stopped herself.

There was no way she putting her foot in her mouth twice.

"Trying to what?" Slade demanded forcefully.

"I-I can't say- it's not my business," Dee squeaked out.

"Tell me or I'll rip that pink hair off your head," he proclaimed.

Dee looked at him- he wasn't very tall but he looked kinda dangerous- but she was a girl…. Oh right as if that mattered anymore it was the 21st century.

"All right- she went to abort the thing," Dee replied.

That meant she had… oh hell no! It couldn't be… it had to be! Slade was going to kill her if she even thought about it.

"Where?" he said.

"I don't know- I've never been pregnant or anything." Dee responded.

"But you know the area?"

"I'm British luv- I don't know anything about Wellington," Dee informed him.

Well, yea, he could tell that- English knew their own kind- and knew accents too.

"Bloody fantasic- you know anyone who could tell me?" he asked.

"Probably why?"

"I have to get there- I needed to be there- yesterday," Slade replied in a urgent tone.

Dee looked him over- so this was serious- right no time to waste… she wasn't sure why but she guessed it had to be a good reason for whatever this guys hurry was- and he obviously wasn't going to let up till she told- so she guessed she was going to tell.

"Come on in- it won't be long".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8


	2. Part 2

**Dreams or Nightmares?**

Summary: One of those situations that can't be avoided in a non-virus world- college and the real world. Causes strange ironies, new friendships, the dating pool, and trouble left and right.

Pairings: Random pairings but notable favourites; Bramber, Zudism, Jellie, Trackism, Zebony, Rava, and Patch/Dee are all featured at some point or the next.

Rating: PG-13; for possible use of language and adult references

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cloud Nine. Situation by pure cirumstance.

The first song is Van Halen's Jump from the 1983 cd, the song Dreams- also belongs to Van Halen, and Runnin' with the devil.

The airport song belongs to Pink Floyd's 1975 cd, and called Wish you were here

The last song is by Bon Jovi belongs to the cd Slippery when wet and called Never say goodbye

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Same time)

Trudy heard the knock at the door- in her mind- she already knew who it had been. Brushing away her tears- she opened the door. Just as she thought, standing there was Martin and the look told it all.

"I think you know why I'm here," he replied.

Trudy nodded, "I have a few things I want answered though- I deserve that much," she replied.

He nodded and came inside sitting down on the chair closest to the door, "Go on then".

"Were you cheating on me with her?" Trudy asked.

"No".

"Do you love her?" she demanded her eyes tearing again.

"No".

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. I don't love her- half the time I barely like Ebony but…" Martin said slowly.

"But?"

"There are times where I fully admit her tactics of chasing after me are not in vain," he confessed.

Trudy nodded slowly- so it was partially true then- he did want Ebony.

"Did you ever really love me?" Trudy inquired after a minute.

"I thought I did".

"What about Brady?" she demanded.

"She's yours. She was never mine. I- don't think I'm parent material," Martin conceded.

"Are you saying that because you had her with me or are you just saying that?" she asked.

"Just saying it as I mean it. I love Brady but I don't have it in me to be a parent. I barely can function around her when we go home- I never know what to do with her- the crying bloody pisses me off- and I don't have the word 'daddy' written on my forehead. It's just not me," he replied evenly.

"So you're giving up your rights?" Trudy asked shocked.

"Yea, unless you're going to allow me to visit her once in a blue moon- in which case then I might or I might not- I don't know," he answered.

"Is it because of Ebony? That you're doing this? Are you leaving Brady or avoiding her because of her?" Trudy said with force.

"No. This was on my mind long before now," he stated.

Trudy took a minute to think on that- she honestly could not believe Ebony had nothing to do with him throwing in the towel- she knew that Ebony and kids- were not meant to be in the same sentence. She didn't want to take away a baby from it's father- even if sometimes she hated Brady's father's guts and other times almost loved him just because of HER. No, it wasn't right… but if even thought to bring Ebony around her daughter- hell would freeze before his next visit.

"You can visit her but if you take that bitch anywhere near my daughter…"

"Like she'd even want to come," Martin replied sarcastically, "Yea, I could see Ebony jumping in line for that visit".

Trudy gave him a sour look, "Now about Zoot…"

He froze, "No- I don't think so- you lied to me for over four years about Bray- and how far you went his way. No way- I don't think you deserve that story," he replied darkly.

She had no right to ask that one.

"Excuse me- but I think if I have your daughter you owe it to me," she retorted.

"No. That's pushing it- I can two things one- I haven't killed anyone and nor will I ever. Two- we're not dealing drugs," he replied.

"Okay so that leaves the worst offenders but is it legal?" she demanded.

Martin stayed silent.

"That's what I thought you son of…"

"Don't finish that sentence. I'm not saying anymore on it. At all. Brady will be fine- no one will kill her and she'll read about her father being in jail so you can stop it," he commanded.

"Fine. If you swear it"

"I do"

"Then, we're done," she replied icly.

"Good, thanks for fours years- I guess," he replied somewhat coldly.

With that he got up and slammed the door and Trudy went back to the kitchen to get ice cream.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The floor above)

"So are you and Pride going out then? He seemed very nice," May said in a quiet voice.

Salene gave a nervous laugh, "Er no… he did ask but I said no," she replied in a small voice.

"Really? Why?" May inquired.

She wondered why Salene hadn't been out since the meeting a few weeks before. She could have sworn… but obviously she was wrong.

"Just wasn't interested…" Salene said in a small tone with a bit of a squeak.

"You know you've said three times since the semester started first Bray, then that one boy…, and now Pride…" May said slowly.

"I- well I guess since you're my roommate it's only fair to tell you…" Salene said after a minute.

"Tell me what?" May asked.

"I only "dated" Bray once and we kissed but neither of us felt anything for a reason- I like women," Salene said taking a deep breath.

May's mouth hit the floor, "Are you serious?"

Salene nodded- god she hoped she was not making a mistake telling May this but they were such good friends and she didn't think May would judge her for this- but was she wrong? Would May?

"That's great and here I was thinking I was the only one," May exclaimed.

Salene froze- wait… she had a boyfriend- what was wrong with this picture…

"You're not… aren't you…."

"I'm bi but yea, so do I," May proclaimed.

"Unbelivable"

Well this certainly changed the relationship between dorm members. If nothing else- it was interesting.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Short time later)

Ebony had no idea how long she had been waiting- where was Martin and what the hell was taking so long- she wanted to go home- this experience had been traumatic enough. She didn't want to be here any longer.

She sat outside in the parking lot bench with her hands covering her face as she heard a motorcycle pulling up. Right off- her eyes shot up to it and she froze.

"Slade…"

Oh she was dead.

As she feared, he came marching up to her, "That's great Ebony. I was hoping Dee was wrong. That's bloody terrific. When did you find out? Was it mine? Is it gone already?" he demanded.

"I found out a week ago- no, it wasn't yours, and yes it is," she spat.

"Well then whose was it?" Slade demanded- he didn't believe that for a second, "Because I know as well as you do that you would not have been avoiding me had it not been my baby… there is no way".

Ebony gave him a look, "Or just that didn't want you to come between my boyfriend and I," she replied.

"So now you have a boyfriend- you didn't this summer," he said looking at her.

"I did- I just lied about it," Ebony stated.

"Who was he?" Slade asked.

"Me," a voice said from behind.

Slade turned around to find Martin standing there.

"Really- so then why did she abort the baby if it was yours- you two seem pretty cozy together," Slade said looking from one to the other.

"Well in case it was yours we didn't want the damn thing around- so you know we decided to kill it just like how she got rid of you," Martin stated darkly.

Slade looked at him- oh this guy was asking for it- HIS (and he knew it had to be even if they said otherwise) baby had be gone and it was because of this guy. No doubt this jerk was the one that tempted or forced Ebony into it.

When, he first arrived he had seen the sadness on her face obviously she had wanted it and was denying that. So Slade deciding Ebony needed defending walked up to Martin and punched him in the face hard as Martin went crashing into the pavement.

"Come on- then- one hit and you're down get up," Slade replied.

Ebony jumped up- and ran in between the two as Slade was about to hit him again, "You- bastard- don't you dare hit him," Ebony said slapping him.

Slade looked at her shocked- he couldn't believe she'd do that.

"I… he…"

"Save it, Slade. Just go. Get out here there isn't anything here for you anymore," she replied with a look.

Well at least she told that truth- it was written clear on her face as day- whatever damage had been done- was done. Slade then gave her a fleeting before turning and heading back to his bike.

Ebony then turned to her Zoot as he brushed himself off.

"You should have let me kill him," Zoot said.

"Should have but it wasn't worth it. I just killed his baby anyway," she replied looking at him.

"Yea, you're right- sorry about being late," he said.

"I know you were leaving Trudy- is it over?" she asked.

"Yea- you're good?"

"I will be," Ebony said turning and heading towards his car, "Martin is gone for good?"

"As promised"

"Good because Zoot- you're mine," she said turning back to look at him.

"I had a feeling you'd say that because it's even better that your mine too"

"We have an understanding then?" she inquired.

"Yea, we have an understanding," he promised.

Ebony smirked- and now the day was getting better. She got her man- the way she wanted and that was all she could ask. Now, how to deal with mess- that was a whole new question.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(In that time frame)

Jay had just finished basketball practice- and was checking his cell messages. When he heard perhaps one of the most distressed calls in his life from Trudy. She was crying hysterically- and Jay had no clue way. Though he did note that Bray strangely had not been at practice earlier.

So without another word Jay raced to find Trudy. He wondered what had happened. The two had been friends for a long time. Trudy had helped him cope after a depressing break up with her roommate Amber- had she had been taken- who knew what could have happened there.

Jay knocked on her door- and a very red-eyed Trudy answered, "Oh Jay," she replied jumping into his arms.

"Trudy- what happened?" he asked.

"Bray," she whispered.

Jay stopped- Bray- it figured- it really figured- oh he was going to get it- that jerk was going to pay.

"What happened- and where is he?"

"He's at the library studying with Amber…" Trudy said slowly.

"What happened- what did he do?" Jay pressed.

"Broke my heart," Trudy replied, "And Martin left me too".

Jay looked at her, "Don't worry- I'll make them both pay for your pain," he said to her.

"Jay how- you can't… Jay…"

It was too late however Jay had let her go and was now going for the door, "I won't do anything horrible I promise but I am going to have a little chat with Bray. I'll be back later- just stay here- because you don't want to be there when I do find Bray," Jay warned as he shut the door.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Outside the Library)

"Thanks so much- you were a great help," Amber replied giving Bray a grateful smile.

"Any time…" he said trailing off as the two began to walk in silence.

Amber then looked at Bray from the corner of her eyes- god he was cute… and really nice- and such a great guy….

"Hey Amber," Bray said turning to her after a second.

"Yea?" she asked turning sharply as if snapped from her thoughts.

"I was thinking…" he began slowly looking at her.

Oh this was hard- he had never felt this way before about any female… sure, dated a few but none of them had the same morals- same thoughts- same beauty- everything that Amber had. Bray was hardly the shy type but this wasn't some kiddy walk in the park.

"Thinking…?" she asked.

"That maybe we could-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," a voice shouted from the side as angry footsteps approached.

Amber turned her head sharply to tell off whoever dare say that- and her face froze with shock when she noticed it was Jay.

Jay had an angry expression on his face and his eyes were blazing at Bray. If looks could kill… well bye bye Bray.

Bray didn't even get a chance to react by the time he had managed to shove Amber to the side- Jay in one swift movement punched him square in the jaw.

"YOU JERK IF YOU EVER DO THAT TRUDY AGAIN, YOU'LL WISH I KILLED YOU," Jay warned looking down at him.

Bray looked at him incredulously- he didn't do anything except tell her the truth nicely as possibly- what was Jay's problem? Bray however didn't get a chance to retort as Jay turned shaprly and left as Amber came bolting at him.

"Oh god- Bray are you okay?" she asked racing over.

"Yea- I swear… I'm going to get him for that," Bray replied getting up holding his jaw and shooting a look at the fleeting Jay.

"No, you're not. You're better than that. Besides- I get to hit him first," Amber replied looking at him.

Bray turned in shock slightly, "I don't believe that for a second," he replied.

"Oh I'll hit Jay all right- he had no right- you didn't do anything. Not to mention, he's not Trudy's boyfriend last time I checked," Amber stated.

"He's in for it anyway- wait how do you know Jay, anyway?" Bray asked with curiousity.

Amber turned red- oh this was great- she was telling the guy she liked about her ex- the one she thought was it….

"Jay and I…."

"Oh no- you- you were THAT Amber?" Bray replied incredulously.

Bray looked slightly surprised… how to tell her- he had thought she was a moralistic preacher that needed knocked off her high horse? Oh yea, that would go over well when trying to get a date with that same girl.

What Bray didn't notice was that look not only was on his face- but that Amber still rememberd that night of her freshman year.

"Yea- that was me- thought you'd eventually remember that night you told me to get off my pedestool as well as- that a certain line about where Jay could take his democracy…" Amber said looking at him slightly bemused.

Bray force coughed, "Right- I was a little upset that night- between the drinks and Jay…"

"Well it's all okay- I mean I did slap you too- in all fairness- none of us were acting very decent that night," Amber replied.

"No kidding… so now that this day has gone from good to bad to the plain scary- now that I officially have nothing to lose- Amber, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Bray asked.

Amber couldn't help but smile, "Thought you'd never ask".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That Night)

Java came walking from the shower when she heard footsteps in the apartment that Ram owned and saw Mega at the player putting in a cd- as the music turned on- she gave a smirk.

"Great band," she replied.

Mega turned around sharply to notice Java was standing there- and what Java was looking at- pointing to a particular item in the room.

"Thanks- but you should really thank my sigfingant other- it was her purchase," Mega replied stiffly.

"Great taste she's got then," Java replied.

"So she reminds me daily. Staying the night?" he inquired.

"Of course- I hate going home to empty house ever since my man left- well it's been lonely. And Ram has been so accomdating," she said with a cold smile.

"I should invest in ear plugs," he said turning.

"Well- I was sleeping on the couch but if you think I should ask Ram to bunk with him…"

"I don't care what you do- this isn't my place- I was just staying here for the time being," Mega reported.

"So I've heard," she said with an eye roll.

"I'm going to bed- bye _Java_," he said curtely.

"Yea bye- Josh".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Girls' dorm that night)

Ebony had spent a night that was nothing short of amazing with Zoot. They had gone to a concert and then a party. Zoot got himself drunk and Ebony had to drive his car to his place- and then walk her ass home. However, the point was- she had almost forgotten what happened earlier that day with the abortion- well keyword was almost.

As she walked in the door, she saw Tai-san sitting there- now staring at her.

"I'm sorry can I help you with something or can you KNOCK it off?" Ebony demanded looking at her harshly.

Tai-san continued to look at her calmly, "Why would you get rid of a baby that was his child… you know as well as me- it's not his- is it Slade's?" Tai-san asked her.

Ebony's expression changed to that of shock, "How do you know I was pregnant?" Ebony demanded.

"Dee was spying she heard you talking with that Martin- she thought it was his baby- Ellie believed her- but I knew better," Tai-san told her, "Though I had suspected it already from your habits around the house".

"How did you know it wasn't Martin's?" Ebony said crssing her arms.

"Simple logic- you still wouldn't be dating him if that was the case," Tai-san replied.

"How do you then figure it was Slade's and how do you know Slade anyway?" Ebony asked forcefully.

"Slade and I are old friends- we'll more than that we're family too but he tells me everything. Inclding who he sees on the road- now there is no way I would figured you to be the Ebony he met this summer had he not come over here day one. That's how I knew- and from abortion timeline of when you can get one- I knew it had to be his," Tai-san informed her.

"You're a know it all- you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice- so Slade went after you but he said it was too late…" Tai-san said with an odd look.

"Of course it was," Ebony responded with a dark look.

Tai-san then stood up, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone the truth. I just needed to see it for myself"

"So that's it- and now you're leaving?" Ebony demanded.

"Yes, I need sleep- I have a busy day tomorrow- you should try it- it's not healthy staying up late after the day you've had," Tai-san said going to the steps.

Ebony couldn't help but give her a look- that girl- Ebony would have to watch her carefully- she knew way too much for own good.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Campus Park)

Trudy just needed to get away- far away- anywhere would do. Any place- any time- any location- she just had to go somewhere.

She didn't care but if she didn't go right then and there- well she'd die. So she decided to go the park- and froze in shock and who she saw.

"Jack?"

"Trudy!" he replied turning sharply.

He looked as bad she did- Trudy felt bad for him instantly- what had happened….

"What's wrong Jack?" she asked moving to sit next to him.

"Ellie- you?" he asked turning to her.

"Martin," Trudy said looking down.

The two then looked at each other, "Left you?" they said in unison as they both ironically nodded in unison too.

"I'm sorry"

Trudy let out a bit of a laugh- and Jack did as well.

"You must feel horrible," Trudy began again.

"Yea but must you- what happened?" Jack asked turning to her.

"Ebony"

Jack hung his head slightly- he had a feeling she was going to say that. It seemed that a third guest in the relationship was becoming standard these days.

"You?" Trudy asked.

"I was going to ask Ellie to marry me and then caught in bed with someone else," Jack said looking at the grass.

Trudy gasped horroified, "Oh my god Jack- I'm so…"

"No, don't please- I've done that enough to myself today. I'd just rather forget this has even happened," he replied.

"Okay well then Jack. Instead of feeling sorry for ourselves- how about we just go get a coffee instead?" she asked trying to be helpful though secretly she wanted to crawl into a closet and never leave.

"Sounds like a plan to me".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Meanwhile)

"Hey- it's midnight already- are you going back to the dorms?" a girl asks noticing Jay on the bench hanging his head down outside the dorms.

"No- I need to avoid my roommate," he replied.

"Why what happened?" the girl asked sitting down.

"I beat him up," Jay replied.

The girl gave him a surprised glance, "Wow- so what did he do to deserve that?"

"Probably not as much as me hitting him in the jaw- but he hurt this girl who is a friend of mine," Jay said swiftly.

"Oh… well you can't stay here all night- so you want to crash with me- my roommate is spending the night with her boyfriend- I can take her bed and you can take mine," she offered with a smile.

"I guess- but I don't know your name," he said looking at her.

He could tell it would be fine though- she seemed nice enough and it wasn't like she looked the like the dangerous or even criminal type.

"I'm Danni"

"Hi Danni, I'm Jay".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That morning- Ram's apartment)

Ram had woken up stiffly- it was shame Java and him really weren't sleeping together- he would have loved the company the night before. The pain he was slightly feeling in his back going ignored he got up to get changed.

Hopefully, Mega had not seen Java on the couch or the illusion the two were trying to paint would be in vain. As he got up he headed out based the couch and noticed Java wasn't there- as he went towards the kitchen he heard talking. There were Mega and Java sitting having what looked to be an animated conversation.

"Didn't know you two were friends?" Ram said somewhat oddly as he walked in.

Java turned with a smirk, "Oh we aren't- at all," she said giving Mega a dirty look.

Mega said nothing and got up leaving the room.

Ram quarked his eyebrow at him, "He gets weirder everyday," he said shaking his dark hair.

Java just went back to her drink as if to ignore the man.

As Mega trailed towards the side looking at his wrist- if he was right Slade would be here soon by word of Java. Tai-san would follow shortly- and then later, if he played his cards right- Siva and his friend.

Then, he heard the doorbell and looked over at Java- it was show time. Java nodded her head at him and turned to Ram, "It's show time- Mega's brother should be here," she said with a smirk.

Ram nodded, "An hour after I asked him to show as usual- he's never on time," Ram said rolling his eyes.

"I find this amusing you know Mega's brother but yet you've never met Mega's…" she asked slowly.

"Girlfriend- I think. He always just says partner though. I know he can't be married- why else would he agreed to follow me- of course, he could like men- I hadn't considered that," Ram said after a second as to almost ponder the thought.

Java with held a sneer, "And why don't you know him or her?" she asked.

"Apparently he or she runs some big corporation somewhere and she's quite the busy bee- din't think it was important anyway. Mega isn't exactly friendly in nature. I only met his brother when he came to crash in Mega and my dorm in college for a week as freshmen when his wife and him spilt," Ram replied.

(Same time- other room)

Mega opened the door and looked at the figure standing there in his red leather jacket- and long hair still messy as ever, "Slade- you're late as usual".

Slade said nothing at first, "Oh you know me Josh- never on time for anything. Now, this was weird- you call me. Ram calls me. Then Java. What was such the big deal?" Slade asked looking at him.

"Ram and Java did it as a curtsey call. Mine is well for a reason," Mega said slowly.

"Which is?" Slade asked crossing his arms.

He loved his bratty little brother but what annoyed him- Josh was crap at ever telling anyone his agenda. It was like a guessing game- one that often left you wondering where the puzzle ended and began. It was confusing and often only in the end did ever understand what happened. This often left Slade both frustrated and wishing he had a brother that was an idiot like himself instead of a genius.

"You'll see- just sit down for now. I have to go check my cell," Mega said shortly walking off.

Slade gave him look, "Never be a host," he called.

"I don't plan on it," Mega shouted back.

As he left, Ram and Java came into the living room, "Slade- Mega already ditch you?" Ram asked.

"Of course- he always does- Java, I thought you had him on a better leash than that. Weren't you working on his manners any?" Slade inquired turning to her.

Java smirked, "Oh you know Josh- can't live with him- can't live without him- and can't change him for anything in the world. Once an ass- always an ass," she replied.

Ram froze- wait- what the hell was going on! Java knew Slade… Java knew Mega as Josh….! Wait- major corporation... oh hell no.

"You're his girlfriend?" Ram chocked out.

"Partner- actually or life mate if you want technical or even more technical-" Java said slowly flashing a ring, "Wife".

"I- don't understand…"

"Don't worry- I never do either. I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you though. I never that curtsey," Slade replied with a snort.

"That's because you're his brother. It's no holds barred with you".

"Comforting thought"

"Just the truth".

"Yea, but someone clue me in," Ram protested.

Java smiled, "Oh right. Well we should start at the beginning. College. Mega thought you were intelligence. Your time as roommates- made him often tell me about you on the phone…" she started.

"If he was already with them- why did he…"

"Stay in a dorm? Easy, we didn't want people knowing that I married a younger man- or that he married an older woman. We had a lot of problems with my family and society. So we figured best to blend in," she stated.

Ram was intelligent guy- but right now for the first time maybe in forever- he just didn't get it. So then, if that was it- then why the rest of this. He knew he wouldn't have to ask it was coming but still… he was worth this much effort- better yet anyone was!

"We needed a genius programmer- Mega thought you were perfect. However, he did mention you have a few habits of lying, back stabbing, and using things to better advantage yourself. So, in order to see what we could use you for and not. We came up with this. You did everything I asked blindly-meaning females and people promising you revenge- work easy. You would betray your own best friend however the minute someone came at you- though not only that. You'd also make it hundred times worse by getting others involved," Java told him.

"So this all was a test? His "moving" in with me was a test to see if I'd betray him face to face- with you," he stated.

Java nodded, "That is why he said it wasn't permanent".

Ram was annoyed- how dare they! What gave them right! He could sue for this. This was not legal way to employ or not employ someone.

"I could sue you for this- especially if you now fire me- but this does explain why the interview was so easy," he said.

Java nodded, "Well yea, you could but I wouldn't recommend it,"she said.

"Oh and why is that?" he demaded.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Java opened the door and smiled looking at her sister, "Got the files?" she asked Siva.

Siva held them up.

"This is why," Java replied as Siva handed them to Ram.

Ram paled- they had… found… THOSE.

"Hmm, I wouldn't sue if I were you," Siva chimed in with a warm smile.

Ram nodded meakly.

"Besides who said we were firing you?" Java asked.

Ram turned sharply, "You're not?"

"No, you proved you have what it takes to work in business- we need a business director- you want it or not?" Java asked, "Oh and it is a six figure salary," she added with a smirk.

Six figures… hell from having a average paycheck to six figures- hell yes. Of course, his plans for opening his own business might not have to wait.

"Like I'd really turn that down".

"Smart man,"Java repeated.

"Okay so none of this explains why I'm here," Slade reminded them.

The group turned to the man who had been ignored.

"You're here for another reason," Mega said from the side of the wall.

Slade turned sharply at him, "Which is?" he demanded.

Yet again, the doorbell went off.

"That," Mega said pointing.

Java got up and opened the door and standing there was the blue haired Asian, Tai-san.

"Tai-san? This is about us?" Slade demanded.

Mega nodded, "Siva- weren't you going to show Ram the offical ropes?" he inquired.

Siva nodded grabbing Ram by the hand, "Come on-let's go get something to eat at the pizza place down the block and we'll talk," she replied rushing him outside.

Java looked at Mega, "I'll be waiting in the bedroom," she replied walking off.

Mega nodded and turned to them, "Right- I'm sick of the two of you now. You came back to talk to Tai-san but instead you met Ebony. Then, you found out they were roommates and instead of talking yet again to Tai-san- you were still talking to Ebony. I'm sick of this so instead- you two are going to talk NOW," Mega replied.

Tai-san looked down, "Josh, this isn't…"

"Oh no it is. You two ever since you separated you have been doing this. You left Lex for a reason. And I'm going to make sure it stays that way. Now if you need a moderator- I'll be down the hall if not good luck oh and there should be someone else here in about an hour… I suggest you let them in," he replied stiffly before marching off.

Slade couldn't help but feel incredulous that Josh would ever do something like this.

"I can't believe he'd do this".

"Yes, you can. You know it as well as me. So, how many women have you been with since…" she said slowly.

"Only Ebony- and that wasn't even supposed to happen. She was on the rebound and so was I," he replied.

"From what? It had been a while at that point," Tai-san said looking at him.

"From you- still. I didn't come back from my own health, you know. Notice- I've never sent divorce papers," Slade said.

"Neither have I but- you still slept with her. I haven't been with anyone since then," Tai-san replied.

"I know and I shouldn't have, like I said- it just happened," he replied.

"No, it didn't. I know you. You and that cool play boy attitude. You and Lex are more alike then you care to admit. You pulled a tact he would have and I should blame you but I don't. However, I do blame you for getting her pregnant," Tai-san said crossing her arms.

"Well it doesn't matter there isn't a baby anymore," he replied.

Tai-san at first said nothing but then looked at him, "You're right there isn't".

"Look, I want to make this work- I do. It's just with Ebony issue- I had to worry about that first. That's why I didn't talk so much when I came over over to your place," he said.

"I want believe that but can you promise that?" she asked.

"I can- and I probably admit to Ebony that I was married at the time," he said.

"And you should probably find out from her- that it was indeed your baby when she was pregnant. You and I both know she was lying," Tai-san replied.

Slade nodded, "Are we going to get past this?"

"We'll find out- are you going to stay?" she asked.

"I am."

Slade wasn't sure if this was a good idea though. He admitted he still partially cared for Ebony. That's why he was going to tell her that she wasn't the only wrong party. However, he knew that was over. Their chance if they had even had one was over. This was a final chat they both had to take however for what would have been their baby. Slade had still not come grips with the truth.

However, what he did not know was that- someone had already thought of this. Someone that knew him far better than he knew himself still, and soon it would all be out in the open.

Tai-san however- though pure in the sense of relationships was not squeaky clean. The girl had lied- not once but twice- and still was. Not only that, she was carefully not telling him about her plans involving Lex that night.

One thing was however certain- these two were a match made in heaven. They were liars, relationship breakers, and affair starters that were Tai-san and Slade. Tai-san had come between Lex and Zandra and then she left Lex for Slade. Slade had started a relationship under false pretenses and though she had left him- he had gotten her pregnant while she had a boyfriend (though that was actually a lie). And both lied constantly though pretended it was against their moral values and upbringing.

Then it happened- for what seemed the 100th time that day a bell went off- and Tai-san grabbed it and then she froze.

"Ebony!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Slade? What are you doing here?" Ebony demanded in shock.

The braided woman was speechless- what was her former boy toy doing here with her roommate…

"Josh is a dead man," Slade muttered.

"Josh? You know Mega," Ebony stated with eyebrow risen.

"Brother"

"You're kidding," she proclaimed.

"Do I look kidding to you?" he inquired.

He was serious… oh god… she had walked right into a trap. That much was obvious from the looks passing through them all. She then noticed the way Tai-san and him were sitting.

"Is there something you care to tell me?" Ebony said suddenly.

"Like?" Slade asked.

"That I was an affair for you as well," she said looking from him to Tai-san.

Slade froze so he was busted and the look on his face told as much.

"He's my husband," Tai-san spoke up looking at Ebony.

So, that's why she cared so much about Ebony's business. She suspected Slade was a dad and that meant she was going to be a stepmother. Ebony could have used to this advantage- too bad that time had passed that she could do such a thing.

"So had we stayed together, would you have told me about her?" Ebony demanded.

"No," Slade after a minute.

"No, and why not?"

"Because I wouldn't have gotten back with her and stayed with you or vice versa. I don't double play," Slade stated.

"Sure," Ebony said with distain.

And people said she was liar and a cheater! Well if so- Slade was worse. Or equal. Either way- they were common souls.

However, if she was honest with herself she was lying to way more than Slade… but a slew of people on top of that. She also made a note that if Slade was coming to clean to her- and Tai-san about her that maybe she needed to do the same as well.

Ebony sighed and looked at Slade, "I think you're a liar, Slade. Acting all that time like you were single and free. You could have told me you were "separated" or whatever. However, on the same end- I've been lying left and right too," she said finally.

"I know it was mine, you don't have to tell me," Slade said.

"No, Slade- the lie was I let you believe it was yours- when I told you weren't at the clinic- I was telling the truth," Ebony said with a sharp intake.

"What? So it really was Zoot's- I don't believe that," he accused.

"No, I said it was his because I can't tell whose it was. In truth, I was pregnant before we met. I found while we were gone. That day I asked you to take me to the drug store… I know you saw me with well female stuff… but I also left a pregnancy test too. It was positive. That's how I know it's not yours but my last boyfriend- my former boyfriend not Zoot," she sad looking at him.

There she had told him the truth or at least, the truth he deserved to know- the rest was one other's ears…

"Does he know?"

"No"

"Does Zoot?"

"He will tonight," Ebony replied.

Slade looked at Tai-san and then back to Ebony, "I think we can consider ourselves done here then," he replied.

Ebony nodded before leaving.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That Night)

Tai-san and Slade spent the rest of the afternoon talking taking full advantage of Josh's and Java's uniquely odd verision of one might call hospitality. Though true to both their devilish nature were neither very friendly nor accommodating.

However, Tai-san proving she was Slade's match left not telling him about her plans that night. They both resolved to work on each other. Tai-san was graduating in May and they planned to move to England together as a fresh start.

"What's with the smile? Did you score big time?" Lex asked looked from the corner at Tai-san who had been in thought.

"Lex, we're here for you not me," she replied.

Lex shook his head- he loved this girl but there was a reason they were no longer together. She could be such a pain sometimes.

"So what's the game plan?" Lex asked changing the tune.

He wanted to know how in the world he was going to charm Ruby. As so far, nothing had worked- and he had tried hard.

"There is none," she informed him.

"WHAT?" Lex said startled.

What in the hell did Tai-san mean- no game plan. No plan was not in Lex's vobulary. Sure, he was not that brilliant but he knew a value of a plan. Especially, a good one- and Tai-san was good at that.

"Lex, just be you. That will be all the plan we need," Tai-san informed him.

"Just be me?" he demanded, "What kind of a plan is that?"

"The kind that works. You as you does wonders and you often don't know it," she stated.

Lex flashed an arrogant smile in reply, "I knew Sexy Lexy was good…"

Tai-san then cut him off, "I meant you as a pig. Not a smooth talker. No, that's when you put your foot in your mouth. Jealously. She's filled with it. She'll do anything to get your attention. That's what I meant be you. Be all over me. Not try and charm her like normal. That only gets you rejected," she informed him opening the door to the club.

"That's harsh," Lex replied somewhat dejected.

Trust Tai-san to give to him straight. She was too much a free spirit for her own good.

"No, that's the truth"

Without another word, Tai-san dragged him to the dance floor as Ruby sat the bar serving drinks. Tai-san noticed the blonde stiffen at the sight of her dragging Lex to the dance floor. It was working…

(The bar)

Ruby had spent most of her night bartending wondering what had gone down between that girl and Lex. He had been off the last two days or so. Leaving her in the dark as Ryan had not seen him around their apartment. She was starting to become rather suspicious.

Then, as she was serving some poor college student who had just failed his midterm- she saw that girl walk in. Ruby was annoyed- how dare she come into her club like that. That little she-devil after what she did to her dream man.

However, as if in slow motion she saw Lex come in behind her- _with_ her. Ruby was horroified, how dare that bitch take her man. Ruby had not worked so hard for nothing. Using that biker guy coming through town- and pretending to invite him upstairs; using Ryan to get information (much like Zandra always had as well)… everything and still- Lex turned to that bitch. Ruby was ill. That girl was so unworthy- Ruby wanted nothing more than to strangle her as she watched them dance.

(The dance floor)

Tai-san saw Ruby's eyes narrow and she knew it had worked- the expression on her face told the entire story. Tai-san looked at Lex.

"Get closer," she whispered.

Lex looked at her and leaned in gladly, "K babe," he replied starting to stick his hands on her back trailing down.

One could not be sure what snapped the camals back if it was Lex's hand or Tai-san or maybe she had just had it but Ruby then stopped serving drinks. She walked passed the crowd not caring about who or what was in her way.

As she ran into Lex and Tai-san- she tapped on Lex's shoulder and flashed him a smile, "Lex- are you free for a dance?" she asked kindly trying to seem innocent.

Lex flashed her a grin, "Oh sure babe," he said in a dull tone.

Ruby couldn't believe his disinterest- oh she would change that!

Tai-san then pretened to be sulkly and walked towards Ryan as Ruby and Lex started to dance- trying to contain her smile. Her plan had worked- almost, now the rest would be up to Lex.

As Lex started to grind with a surprisingly not horrible- but still not brilliant dancing Ruby- he could sense his smile- he was getting it. Now there was proof- Lexy was indeed Sexy and Lexy could get any girl he wanted- any.

As the night progressed- the movements got closer- Tai-san had stuck around though to make sure no damage control was needed talking the night away with Ryan. Lex had managed to grab Ruby's butt and she had not told him to back up yet. Lex finally looked at her.

"Wanna go to your room when the place closes down?" he asked finally.

"What abput your date?" Ruby asked finally.

"What about her? Come on babe- I mean unless you want me…" he said stopping and move to leave.

"NO- let me close everything up and we'll "hang"," she promised.

"Good"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That night; Ebony's room)

"You never say we have to talk- what is it Ebony- this is weird- espiecally for you," Zoot accused.

Ebony paled- she didn't want to tell him- she would rather lie forever but she knew she would be busted soon- so it was time to tell.

"I didn't get the abortion," she said point blank deciding to throw him off guard.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

Hadn't he just escaped this! What was Ebony thinking? Didn't the 'no kids' line mean ANYTHING to her! Did she think she was above it all? If so, she was in a rude awakening.

"I couldn't do it. And no, I don't want to keep it," she replied.

"Then WHY didn't you get _rid _of it? When did you grow a heart?" he demanded darkly.

"I DIDN'T. The only reason I didn't do it is that I found out it could hurt ME. I care way too much about myself to do any harm to me," she replied.

Okay, so Ebony wasn't perfect but she did look after herself above all else.

Zoot sighed- that's what he got for telling her not to do it. He was relived however to find out she at least didn't want it. He was glad though on some level she didn't- as a parent- or former one anyway- it was… good to see someone not throw a life away.

However, at the end of the day- Zoot was still Zoot- and honestly- was not in the mood to deal with another whiny brat- especially one that was not his. Good news- either was Ebony. However, Zoot had yet to hear the second confession.

"One more thing too. The thing isn't Slade's- it's Jay's," Ebony said quickly.

She knew how well he'd take that. Zoot had never really liked any of her boyfriends pointing out dating saints when your evil at heart never works out- but he was hypocritical considering Trudy and all. Though, Jay- he had loathed more than any other. Jay was worse than his brother and that was not an easy feet to accomplish.

"Please tell me you're joking," he said with a chill in his tone.

Ebony shook her head, "I found out this summer while I was with Slade. I knew it had to be Jay's considering I don't cheat on people unless I gain something from it," she replied.

"And you didn't kill it?"

"Why do you think I wanted to but I couldn't for me. However, I do plan to make him keep the stupid thing," she stated with her arms crossed.

"So what you're going to just drop it on his door step?" he said sarcastically.

"Yep," Ebony said seriously.

Zoot gave her a look, "I don't even want to know".

"Let's worry about this later- come on- let's just go out," she said.

"Works for me".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Months later)

Times had changed for better or maybe for the worst in some cases. Depending on the person that was.

For Trudy and Jack it had been a time of growth and dealing with changes in their lives. Jack had to learn to be more of a man. Not an easy task for the good natured computer geek but he had shown some progress.

For Trudy it was learning to get over Bray and rely less on others and more on herself as independent woman. This had been an equally hard task. Trudy was now no longer in talks with Bray or Martin feeling it was better to move on from that stage.

Jack and her had worked on themselves together while in the process getting closer. They had even hit off so well that Trudy introduced Jack to Brady one day. The two of them had also gotten in the business of hanging out despite lots of differences which had been a hard feet as well.

Jack would study as Trudy would talk about her day- or she would be taking care of Brady and he ramble on about his own family and his nieces and nephews from his way older brothers. Things were going steady but Jack slowly felt like maybe him and Trudy could be more. However, Jack was hardly good at asking a girl anything let alone for a date. Trudy tended to like bigger stronger and more outgoing people- so this was hardly a normal match but it was doable nonetheless if they wanted it to be. Good thing they did.

Jack was now pacing around her small dorm room as she started to pack her bags to go home.

"Jack the endless pacing is starting to worry me- what's going on?" she asked finally looking at him.

"I-I- no-thin-g is wrong, why would anything be wrong?" he said in a rather quick tone.

"I didn't say anything was," Trudy replied with a laugh.

"Oh," he said turning red slightly, "Er Trudy… Iknowwebeenfriendsforawhile and I know- that- er- um- we'vekindahungoutalready but… Trudy wou-would you maybe- go seeamovie andhavedinnerwithme Friday?" Jack said finally after a series of string words, stutters, and fast paced conversation.

"Of course Jack," she replied easily.

She had been hoping that he would ask but it seemed everytime she pushed him- he cowered more so she figure if she didn't he'd do it naturally and that was a week ago. Well, at least she finally got what she wanted.

"Oh good- great!" he said in his usual geeky way.

"Okay so we're talking about finals," she said after a second of his silence.

"Oh right so my sciene final…"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The Mall Food Court)

In truth, there had been many things that had changed in many ways- however one of them was not however perfect Bray and Amber were together. They were almost too perfect. They would spend their days working on speeches- sharing ideas, and working to save the world. They would then have coffee and talk about their day.

They were now in the food court talking about Bray's graduation and what would happen next.

"I can't believe I'm going to have spend another two years alone," Amber said.

Bray laughed slightly, "It's only two years Amber, besides you know I'll call everyday," he promised.

"I know but it just seems so long considering we've just gotten something going here," Amber pointed out.

Bray looked at her for a second trying to get the nerve to start his propsal.

"Amber, look we're far too young to get married or anything like that but I do at least want to promise you a future- so here is my graduation ring- and its to symbolism the future we are going to have together. It's how we'll keep the dream alive," he replied taking his ring off and handing to a now speechless Amber.

His ring that meant to the world to him, she knew that- she couldn't believe it. The expression mirrored as much as her eyes were gazled over and her mouth hanging freely open but not enough to be seem as comical.

"Amber say something- anything," he pressed after a second.

Did he do the wrong thing?

"I love you Bray," she said after a minute.

Bray gave a mirrored look of shock, "Yea, I love you too".

Then, Amber smiled and went back to her food.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

However, not everything had been easy- let alone simple romance. For May and Salene it had been a real struggle. Salene who had a boyfriend had much to explain and defend herself against. For May, well it wasn't so hard.

Salene up till now had not been ready for any commitments on going on various dates and such. For a while, she had a small case of drinking issue from having trouble getting a grips on this situation. On top of that, she had started to become bulimic. May and her had gone through a lot to fix her.

(Flashback)

Salene was sitting on a desk after a morning of hell. The memory of the night before still very fresh in her mind.

"_I heard she likes women"_

"_What a freak!"_

"_What a freak!"_

"_What a freak!"_

The door opened and May looked at Salene who looked to be in daze drinking mindlessly.

"Salene, Salene, SALENE" she screamed.

Salene turned to her teary eyed, "May?"

"Salene what's wrong?" she asked moving to sit down.

"I don't want to talk about it," Salene began starting to get up but before she could May grabbed her.

"No, you've been avoiding me for the last month. You've been drinking- a lot, and I haven't seen you in the cafeteria at all- and you look like you've lost weight. Tell me what's wrong," May said forcefully.

"I-I can't," Salene responsed.

"Why not?" May demanded.

"Because…"

"Because what? I've been your friend since we got here. I told you my secret and I thought you trusted me because you told me yours- don't flake on me now. WHAT'S WRONG?" May said.

Salene said nothing for the first few minutes, "I-I-I'm a freak," she said finally.

"What? Your not a freak. Why would you say that?" May demanded.

"Because I like women… because I like you," Salene paused looking at her.

May's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh Salene, you are NOT a freak and there's nothing wrong that you like me- because I like you too," May replied.

"You do!" Salene replied.

"Yea, I would think that's obvious. I've only been trying to get your attention for the last month to tell you," May answered seriously.

"Oh god… I've been so swept with…"

"Don't do this right now. We'll deal with it all. The drinking- everything later but Salene, right now…"

"Yea?"

May never replied as she kissed Salene.

(Flashback ends)

"So where are we going?" Salene asked as she finished packing her bags.

"I don't know but anywhere is better than here right?" May said.

Salene nodded, "I was thinking we should go to Paris, I've always wanted to see Paris," Salene told her.

May smiled, "Paris it is then, we have entire summer to ourselves and I plan to take full advantage of it".

Salene smiled back but then her face got solemn, "Hey May, thanks for everything"

"No. Salene- thanks for giving a chance when no one had before," she responded.

With that being said, they shut the door, and went to move on with their lives.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Three years- and we still haven't killed each other," Java replied looking at Mega.

"I'm equally surprised- how many times have I threatened to destroy you already?" he said casually at the table.

"Lost count," she said.

"Well I've lost count of your threats too. And the lies, the scheming, and attempts to make me jealous," he added drinking his coffee.

"The day's still young and there IS that new intern…"

"Don't even THINK about it," he retorted.

"You're possessive," Java challenged.

"So are you- if you want to go there- I can always bring up the operator…"

"Don't even go there," she growled.

Java had punched that bitch for looking at Mega, but still had not gotten revenge for the time that demonness tried to ask Mega out on a date.

"Anyway, for once- let's try to go a whole day without being intentionally rude to each other," he started…

"Only if you go a day with actual feelings not being a mindless robot," Java countered.

"Actual feelings? Actual feelings? So what are you saying this means nothing to me at all?" he demanded with a quarked eyebrow.

"No!" Java said quickly- she probably should not have said that. He hated being accused of not caring just because he didn't show it. She knew he did- he just often- well his incapable ability of having any enthusiasm often was frustrating.

"Well that seemed like an accustation to me," he said starting to stand up.

Java grabbed his arm, "I didn't mean it".

He then sat back down.

"You get worked up to easily," she added looking at him.

"I just don't like being told what I feel or do not feel," he stated.

"I won't screw this day up again- we're in paradise right now and I don't plan to blow it," she replied.

"Good because the fortunate we wasted on this trip shouldn't be wasted on this," he informed her.

Java sneered slightly, "So up for a swim?" she replied looking outside the window of their rented beach house near the great barrier reefs in Australia in Northern Queensland.

Mega looked at her, "I've got a better idea," he replied getting up and heading for the door.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"OH MY GOD- I HOPE THIS THING DIES," a loud scream from the room to side.

Zoot just looked up from his magazine but then went back to it when he realised it wasn't over yet.

"How can you stay so calm?" a man of about 30 asked- Zoot assumed he was waiting for his wife to have her own brat.

"It's not mine- and even if it was- it doesn't matter because we aren't keeping it," he replied not even looking up.

"Why?"

"You can't an infant on a tour of the world for starters," he replied quite rude as he was still engrossed in his reading.

The man gave him a shocked looked as a nurse came flying past.

"Sir- there's a bunch of press lining up outside…"

Zoot rolled his eyes, "I'll handle that- excuse me," he said shortly getting up and marching off as Ebony let off one final scream.

"JAY IS A DEAD MAN" and then a small cry filled the room.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The office)

Ram was finishing up his project as Siva came walking in as she moved to sit at the end of his desk, "Done for the day?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea, you want dinner?" he asked with a sly look.

"Of course but seeing as I owe you for last night…" she said slowly getting up and moving to give him a shoulder rub.

"Siva…." He started already feeling himself go slightly.

She was a goddess at these- it made him very hard pressed to ever get moving afterwards or to let her stop.

"Don't worry- everyone else is gone for day. No one to care- so relax, enjoy, and moan anyway if need be," she replied with a small smirk that almost seemed Java like but not quite as aggressive.

Ram was finding himself falling for this one. Siva was different. Not as aggressive as her sisters, so he knew she would be more loyal in a relationship. She was caring but knew when to be defensive mode- and she was great with entertainment. So very good. Indeed- Ram liked Siva a lot.

And as Siva continued Ram was finding it harder and harder to concerate until he finally just sunk into an oblivion of total pleasure.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time- Australia)

"OH HELL," Java cried letting out a loud cry.

Mega looked at her as he moved back. He shook his head slightly- always the screamer. Just to prove how much a jerk he could be at times he calmly sat there reading the newspaper until Java came back to reality.

"You ass! You just sat there didn't you?" she demanded looking at him.

"Of course"

Java rolled her eyes, "You think that's funny don't you? Me sitting there crying out and you just sitting there as if nothing affected you?" she said annoyed.

"Not really funny but entertaining," he answered shortly.

Java gave him a look, "Okay fine you want it that way- we'll see how well you hold up after THIS," she said grabbing the newspaper and dunking herself under the water.

Mega looked down- he knew it- he was screwed the intentional stiffenness of his body told him what he was in for- and then as expected he was now her prisoner. The last conscious thought he remembered was his swimtrunks floating beside him.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Wellington)

"Oh god Rubes you are one million," Lex said smirking as he got out of bed and headed towards the shower.

Ruby smirked at him happily. This had been going on for many months now quite nicely. Never personal- never date like- just entertainment and go. However, the fact that Lex remained exclusively hers was great.

The other women had been disappointed however ironically the most annoyed by her recently had been a girl named Zandra- Ryan's wife. Ruby didn't understand it. Zandra would often come to bar and be really rude to her. Ruby wanted to know what gave as Ruby got up and headed down the stairs she froze at sight of Zandra sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she came down the stairs.

"Lex was here again last night," she said darkly.

"That's Lex business not yours," Ruby said looking at her.

Hadn't Ruby made it clear that Lex was hers?

"I want you away from Lex- he's mine," Zandra replied.

"Lex is his own person…" Ruby began as she headed towards the door.

"And where are you going, we're not done," Zandra protested.

"To get the shipments out back," Ruby snapped.

As Ruby came out- she signed a sheet of paper and the man in the van took off- as he jumped in his car and turned on the engine.

Ruby started to walk away as Zandra came flying in.

"I want you out of the WAY, AND I WANT YOU GONE NOW," Zandra cried as she shoved Ruby not aware of the second van coming flying down the road outside the bar at nearly sixty miles per hour.

It only happened in a spilt second- the van came flying by, Ruby fell back, hit the front of it as Zandra screamed and the she saw no more.

As Zandra screamed- Lex came walking out, "Zandra, what's with the…"

"OH SHIT, RUBY!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Other side of town)

"Dad- I'm getting married," a deep breath came over the phone.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" her father let out a scream.

"Look I know this comes as a shock…"

"A shock? A SHOCK? No a shock is coming home with a tattoo, a shock is saying I met this guy- we get along- we're engaged- but MARRIED- that's BEYOND a shock especially when I didn't even know you were DATING anyone," her father answered in return.

"Well we sort of kept it quiet- and well you see we don't have much of choice," she replied looking over at the now crying baby.

"WHY NOT?" he demanded as suddenly a loud cry came over the phone.

"DANNI- WHAT'S THAT NOISE?" her father demaded.

"That's a baby crying dad- MY baby," Danni replied, "And I have to go Violet needs me- I just wanted to let you know that Jay and I are getting married this weeked and we'll by the house Monday," she replied hanging up the phone without so much another word.

Danni sighed and then turned to the little dark skin bundle before her screaming, "You really are Ebony's baby aren't you?"

Jay then came back into the room and grabbed Violet, "How did he take it?"

"Not that well- yours?" she asked.

"They've been screaming at me for the last hour- off hand not that well…" Jay said stopping for a second, "You know… you don't have to do this- I didn't ask you," he replied looking at her.

"I want to. You didn't have to. We've been together for six months anyway. Okay, sure I WANTED to be older- but this is the life I dreamed of- just ten years earlier," Danni conceded.

"Why is it everyone in our circle matured, got married, got pregnant, and grew up so fast?" Jay asked after a second.

"I don't know but maybe the down fall society holds our answers- after all we're just fighting the best we can day after day- night after night- and as often as possible," she answered.

Jay shook his head as he looked at Ebony's "gift"- it was going to be one long life.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Dorms)

Trudy had a date with Jack get ready for- as she eagerly turned on the radio and left on a station that played the newest hits.

As she started to throw on her shoes- dress- and make up some hard edge song came on. Now normally- Trudy did not like this kind of music but she slowly found herself listening to the male vocals closely.

Where had she heard that voice from… it seemed so fimilar… and then like a ton of bricks- as if reality had just shifted in her face- it hit her.

"OH MY GOD," she let out earsplitting scream.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The girls House)

"So this is it- we'll never be back again," Dee sighed looking around the house.

"Well no- I'll be back, you guys won't," Ellie said looking at Dee and Tai-san.

They nodded.

"You guys are all going to England and leaving me here alone," Ellie said distraught.

Dee and Tai-san laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch," Tai-san promised as the door rang.

Tai-san then ran to the door and pulled it open standing there with a cab at the end of the block was Slade.

"Ready ladies?" he asked them.

Dee and Tai-san exchange looks, bags were packed, good byes were made with Ellie (Ebony had virtually ignored them), and books were returned- yep they were ready all right.

"I'm ready- I've only been dying to see Patch all year- this day was long time comin' as far as I was concerned," Dee said walking out past the two of them.

Tai-san was now brushed up against Slade, "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I will be after this," she replied kissing him.

Without another word both broke it- grabbed her bags- Tai-san waved at Ellie and Slade flashed a smirk as he shut the door and they headed out to join Dee.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Downtown Wellington)

On the corner of one of the avenues was a small record label- and on this particular day it's newest artists were packing their things and getting ready to head on their first world tour. The companies newest artists first record was looking to entering the billboard strong and had promise to be a number one.

They wasted no time sending them on the road.

"Zoot, Ebony- you guys ready?" a PR person asked looking at the two talking in the corner.

"Not just yet," Zoot replied.

"I got a call from Jay- he wanted me to know the brat is okay," Ebony said rolling her eyes.

Zoot rolled his in return, "Last chance to back down- you can stay here and be with it- if that's what you want".

"Are you kidding? And miss our shot? Not a chance- sure you don't want to go back to Trudy and Brady?" she asked with a sneer.

"Are you kidding? And miss our shot? Not a chance," he replied automatically.

Ebony smirked, "We are a pair aren't we?"

"Always have been- out to conquer the world," he noted.

"Oh yea- and we will," Ebony said looking at the loaded bus, "Ready to get out of here?"

"As ever," he said moving towards bus.

Ebony briefly looked out into the sunset and wondered for a brief momet if she'd ever see Violet again- probably not- but the reality of it all- there was no room for a child in her life. She had dreams- big dreams and they included seeing the world with her man.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Post date- Wellington)

_I get up, and nothing gets me down. _

_You got it tough. I've seen the toughest around. _

_And I know, baby, just how you feel. _

_You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real _

_Oh can't you see me standing here, _

_I've got my back against the record machine _

_I ain't the worst that you've seen. _

_Oh can't you see what I mean ? _

_Might as well jump. Jump ! _

_Might as well jump. _

_Go ahead, jump. Jump ! _

_Go ahead, jump. _

_Aaa-ohh Hey you ! How said that ? _

_Baby how you been ? _

_You say you don't know, you won't know _

_until we begin. _

_Well can't you see me standing here, _

_I've got my back against the record machine _

_I ain't the worst that you've seen. _

_Oh can't you see what I mean ? _

_Might as well jump. Jump ! _

_Go ahead, jump. _

_Might as well jump. Jump ! _

_Go ahead, jump. _

_(guitar solo) _

_(keyboard solo) _

_Might as well jump. Jump ! _

_Go ahead, jump. _

_Get it and jump. Jump ! _

_Go ahead, jump_

"Thank you for the great night," Trudy said softly smiling at Jack.

He had been great despite a few holes in the agreement about the movies, the meal, the conversation, and dancing (even Jack's bad dancing) made for a great night. He listened to teary story about Martin and Bray. And then told him about her recent discovery.

(Flashback)

"So Zoot is a rock star- that was his big secret?" Jack exclaimed shocked.

Trudy nodded, "I knew it from the minute I heard that song- that's his voice- unmistakably," she added.

"I was wondering why he was gone every Friday through Monday and always came back looking like he had a hang over," Jack said.

Trudy laughed

(Flashback ends)

"Yea that was great," Jack agreed.

Trudy then turned to him in front of her door, "Well good night," she proclaimed.

"Er ya, night," he added slowly fear welling up in him… should he…?

As Jack decided not to the disappointment showed on Trudy's face, but by some miracle as he started to pull away he noticed the look- she wanted him to kiss her. Taking a deep breath he quickly moved in and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well then bye," he said after a second slightly embarrassed by a grin on his face.

"Night Jack"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The airport)

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skys from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

_And did they get you to trade  
Your heros for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage? _

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

Bray stood by the gates with Amber looking at him, "I'll see you soon- it's only a year Amber," he replied looking at her.

Amber looked at him teary eyed, "I know but I wish you would stay here with me," she replied.

Bray looked down and inclined his head, "I wish you were going with me too but you need to finish college," he told her.

Amber nodded looking down- her normal zulu knotted hair (which everyone normally laughed about) was surprisingly down for once so that her face could not between the pounds of curls.

"Hey, I love you- you know that," Bray replied looking up at her.

Amber looked up and smiled between her tears, "Love you too".

Amber and Bray shared a kiss on the lips as Bray broke apart- and noticed Trudy coming up.

"Hey Trude- you made it," he exclaimed hugging her.

"Yea Bray- good bye have a safe flight," she replied.

"I will stay out of trouble- have fun with Jack- tell Brady how much I'll miss her," he said looking at her.

"I will and Bray- just so you know- I found about Zoot," she said slowly.

"You did? What's he been up to?" Bray said looking at her shocked.

Trudy pulled out a tape and handed it to him, "Listen to this on the flight- call me when you're ready to talk about what you hear," she said looking at him.

Bray nodded slowly and realised he needed to go- so he kissed Amber again- hugged Trudy one last time and took off.

Trudy then turned to Amber, "So did you tell him about the baby?"

"No".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(London)

_I live my life like there's no tomorrow _

_And all I've got I had to steal _

_Least I don't need to beg or borrow _

_Yes I'm living at a pace that kills _

_Runnin' with the devil _

_Runnin' with the devil _

_I found the simple life ain't so simple _

_When I jumped out on that road _

_I got no love, no love you'd call real _

_Ain't got nobody waiting at home _

_Runnin' with the devil _

_Runnin' with the devil _

_You know I, I found the simple life, weren't so simple, no _

_When I jumped out on that road _

_Got no love, no love you'd call real _

_Got nobody waiting at home _

_Runnin' with the devil _

_Runnin' with the devil _

_Runnin' with the devil _

_Runnin' with the devil_

"PATCH," Dee cried racing into the arms of the boy sitting there with another.

"Dee," he said equally good mood as she kissed him and then she turned to the boy next to him.

"Hi I'm Dee"

"Dal," he replied shaking her hand.

Slade and Tai-san got out of the gates, "So our connector flight is to Manchester?" Tai-san asked looking at the tickets.

"Yea, I figured that would be a nice place to live," he said looking at her.

"Sounds good- what to do till then?" she asked.

"Let's go get some food," he said.

"Bye Dee- enjoy London," Tai-san called holding Slade's hand.

"Thanks enjoy you're new life," she called wrapping her arms around Patch.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Paris)

_World turns black and white _

_Pictures in an empty room _

_Your love starts fallin down _

_Better change your tune _

_Reach for the golden ring _

_Reach for the sky _

_Baby just spread your wings _

_Chorus: _

_We'll get higher and higher straight up we'll climb _

_We'll get higher and higher leave it all behind _

_Run, run, run, away _

_Like a train runnin off the track _

_The truth gets left behind _

_And falls between the cracks _

_Standing on broken dreams _

_But never losing sight _

_Spread your wings _

_Chorus _

_So baby dry your eyes, save all the tears you've cried _

_Ohh that's what dreams are made of _

_Oh baby we belong in a world that must be strong _

_Ohh that's what dreams are made of _

_Solo _

_Chorus _

_Higher and higher who knows what we'll find _

_And in the end on dreams we will depend _

_Cause thats what love is made of_

May and Salene had just arrived the city a few hours before. They had already been to the hotel and unloaded- now they were staying outside the hotel watching the sunset from the park down the street.

"God this is so pretty," Salene exclaimed looking out at the sun.

May nodded, "It's amazing".

May looked at Salene and bite her lip before leaning in to kiss her as Salene kissed her back.

"To a future together," May said looking at her.

"Yea, one with good health, no drinking, and just pure bliss".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Back in Wellington)

_As I sit in this smokey room__  
__The night about to end__  
__I pass my time with strangers__  
__But this bottle's my only friend_

_Remember when we used to park__  
__On Butler Street out in the dark__  
__Remember when we lost the keys__  
__And you lost more than that in my backseat_

_Remember when we used to talk__  
__About busting out - we'd break their hearts__  
__Together - forever_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye__  
__You and me and my old friends__  
__Hoping it would never end__  
__Never say goodbye, never say goodbye__  
__Holdin' on - we got to try__  
__Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

_Remember days of skipping school__  
__Racing cars and being cool__  
__With a six pack and the radio__  
__We didn't need no place to go_

_Remember at the prom that night__  
__You and me we had a fight__  
__But the band they played our favorite song__  
__And I held you in my arms so strong_

_We danced so close__  
__We danced so slow__  
__And I swore I'd never let you go__  
__Together - forever_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye__  
__You and me and my old friends__  
__Hoping it would never end__  
__Never say goodbye, never say goodbye__  
__Holdin' on - we got to try__  
__Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

_I guess you'd say we used to talk__  
__About busting out__  
__We'd break their hearts__  
__Together - forever_

Lex looked at Zandra who was crying hysterically- Ruby was dead. The funeral was that day. Only Lex and Ryan were truly there. Zandra was only there due to her guilt. It was deemed an accident no one ever knowing the full truth.

Ryan and Zandra were not on speaking terms. Lex had said very little to her but she cried on his shoulder that day for hours. Lex had been drinking endlessly since then. Ruby had been the first girl he really cared for since Tai-san.

"I'm sorry Lex," was all she kept repeating to him.

But it fell upon deaf ears.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(20 years later- Auckland, New Zealand)

"Hey mum- what do you think of this dress?" a girl with long blond hair asked as she raced to show her mother who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh Brady, you're getting married in the summer that dress will be far too hot," Trudy exclaimed looking at her.

Brady rolled her eyes, "I thought it looked so pretty- and we're getting married indoors so it doesn't matter," she protested.

"Yes it does!" Trudy answered.

Brady rolled her eyes- looking girly was never much of a strong point with her anyway. As she sat cross legged in front of her mother and looked up at her questionly suddenly looking over at a frame in the corner of the room.

"Brady…. What's with the look?" Trudy said after a minute.

"Well- I've been to ask you- since as long as I can remember- I know he's supposed to be my uncle or something but why he does just like me?" Brady asked looking at a photo of a much younger Zoot.

Trudy inhaled her breath sharply- why did she have to bring this up now, "Brady, why are you asking me this now?" she inquired.

"Well the more I look at it- I don't know- it's just- I look nothing like Dad or Uncle Bray. But yet, I look nearly identical to him. Then, yesterday I was watching this talk show-on channel 5 and the musical guests were some old rock band that's going on tour again- The Loco's or something like that- and the lead singer- I swear looked just like him," Brady replied.

Trudy stiffended, "I told you Brady, your uncle Martin is long gone- he died when we were in college. I don't know who the Loco's are or their lead singer but it's not Martin," Trudy nearly snapped.

Brady jumped back slightly- wow did her mother never act like that unless something was seriously wrong, "Okay, Okay- sorry I asked," the 24 year old replied holding her hands up.

"It's okay Brady, I didn't mean it- why don't you go get your sisters so we can pick out their flower dresses?" Trudy asked her.

Brady nodded and got up, "I had to practically pull Eric's leg to let Bray be best man- I have to call him up too about that," she replied getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

As she went by she smiled at her dad, "Hi dad- where's Alice and Anna?" she asked looking at Jack.

"Upstairs gossiping last I checked," he said looking at her.

"Oh okay thanks," she replied heading upstairs.

As Jack continued through his files Trudy came over, sighed, and sat down, "She asked about him- again".

Jack looked up, "You have to tell eventually Trudy- her wedding in less than six months and you know Bray is going to ask Zoot to come," Jack replied.

"I know," she moaned, "But I just can't bring myself to go through this torture," she said.

"He can't do anything to you anymore- it's long over Trudy," he said.

"I know- I know but it's just- I still haven't forgiven him or Ebony and I really don't want to see that bitch again," Trudy added.

"It's one night Trudy- just one night," Jack replied.

Trudy and Jack had gotten married and had two little girls a few years down the road- Brady had grown up with virtually no member of Zoot- and had no clue he was father…. Just yet anyway.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Melbourne, Australia)

"Dad, why is it we don't have any pictures of mum?" a girl of about twenty asked looking up at her dad.

She was a college student but still lived at home- her father turned to her.

"Because Violet- it hurts too much," Jay answered looking at his daughter.

"You still miss her?" she asked from her sitting position at the table.

"Everyday," he replied.

The truth though wasn't that he had no pictures of Danni, it was that if Violet saw them she'd know Danni wasn't her mother.

"So then let's talk about it," Violet said looking at him.

"Are you only asking this because this is the day she died?" Jay asked.

Violet nodded.

"I just can't Vi- it's too personal," he replied.

"Why not?" she pressed on.

"Because I can't Ebony McKnight," he replied heading outside the kitchen.

Violet was slightly taken back- he never called her by her first name unless he was really disturbed by something. She then wordlessly got up. She had to get had to renew her driver's license and she needed a form of id- and wanted to use her birth certificate but it was in the attic.

As she reached the attic- she opened up the latch and took a look around- god this place was a mess. Inside it looked to be tons of older females dresses from the past- old jewelry- and a ton of photo albums… wait photo albums!

Her id could wait- a chance to sneak a look at mother maybe. Violet raced over to the first one she saw and picked it up-it was dusty and looked like it had not been touched in years. She started to flip through the books… Nothing. Whatsoever.

Figures. Nothing was ever that easy. Of course, logically she knew it couldn't be- twenty years of finding nothing… where would he stash pictures? She started to search around the attic. An hour later, it appeared as if there just was none-and then as she started down the stairs she felt her step on something- she moved to pick the thing up that was stuck by her foot and noticed there was a photo under it….

She found a photo labeled Danni- she then moved to pull out the page- and gasped when she saw the photo- that couldn't be right. The picture showed her mother as pale with brown hair- that couldn't be right- unless she was adopted…..

Violet slammed the book down and raced down the stairs, "DAD," she screamed.

Jay looked up alarmed, "What is it?"

"Am I adopted?" she spat out.

"What!"

"AM I adopted, that's a-d-o-p-t-e-d," she replied looking at him.

"No. Where would you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"I actually went to the attic for once- and found THIS," she replied holding up the picture of Danni.

Jay froze- well he was busted- partially- and he had hid them so well- moving houses… always created room to find lost things. Look like she had succeed after years of trying. He had caught a few times over the years hunting. Go figure today of all day's- she find it.

"No, you're not," he said with a sharped inhaled breath.

"Oh, I'm not?" she asked crossing her arms, "Then, is this another Danni or is there something I'm missing?" she demanded.

"No, that's your mother- what I failed to tell you- is she didn't give birth to you," he said after a second.

Violet turned to him in shock, "So then… who did?" she asked slowly.

"You're name of Ebony- that was the woman's who gave birth to you name," Jay told her.

"Ebony? Was she a carrier because mum couldn't get pregnant or…"

"No, Ebony and I were a couple- for about five minutes- and then I found about Martin," Jay informed her.

"Martin is?" she asked moving to sit down.

"Ebony's entire world. No one matters in her world besides him and her. No one ever stood a chance…" he said slowly.

"But that's not just it, is it?" she asked.

"No- if you want honesty… she wasn't a good person. At all. Ebony was incapable and still probably of caring for any child. She wasn't fit to be anyone's mother- and that's when Danni came in," he confessed.

"Came in how?" Violet asked.

"We had just met- and we were friends- Ebony was in labour when I got the call… Danni was in the room. I knew Ebony wanted nothing to do with you. I told Danni about Ebony. I was prepared to raise you alone even at age 22. I was fully prepared though but Danni- she didn't think you deserved that. So, she asks me to marry her. I tried to say no- she pleaded for you to get me to agree- I did. We were married two weeks later- we didn't even really fall for each other until you were almost two- and within two years of that she was killed in car accident," Jay replied stiffly.

Violet looked at him shell shocked, "Anything else you want to tell me? Am I a long lost twin too?" she demanded.

"No, I think you just got the entire story," he replied.

"Is Ebony still alive?" she asked.

"I don't know," he confessed.

"Anyway to find her?" she asked.

"I don't know- all I can give you is her first and last name- and how to reach you're uncle," Jay said with a deep breath.

"My uncle? I know how to reach Uncle Ved," she said.

"Not him- Ebony had or has two sisters- and one of them was married to an old friend of mine. I still have his email address if you want it," he stated.

Violet looked at him, "Please," she begged.

"I'll be right back".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Wellington, New Zealand)

"I need- to check-messages…." A voice said in between excessive kissing and his rather forceful wife.

"Work can wait," she replied not letting him get up.

"This has been all night affair and it's work," he tossed back with her still pinning him down.

"Damn it, Josh- RUIN the mood- you and work," Java said crossing her arms giving up and letting him go.

"I'll not answer that or else I'll be forced to mention what nameless person last week decided they needed check their phone messages because it was first day after the holiday," he retorted.

Java glared at him as he got up and sat down at the desk- mere steps away from the bed.

Mega instinctively opened his email and clicked it…. Jay- that was a rarity when Jay ever email him unless it was some short thing, he opened it and skimmed it.

"Java…. at what point we're you going to tell that Ebony had a daughter?" he said after a second turning to her.

"SHE HAS A WHAT?" Java spit out.

He pointed at the computer screen, "I think you might want to read this".

Java raced off, read the message, and got quiet.

"So what do we tell her?" Mega asked.

"We give her Ebony's address say she's on tour but she'll back in a few months- what else can we do?" Java replied slowly.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Auckland)

"Eric- you have fifteen minutes till you have to meet Brady will you hurry up already?" his mother shouted.

"I know and I'm going but the problem is-Mouse still has my car," he replied.

"That wasn't her that just walked in the door?" May called.

"No, it was me," Salene shouted back.

"OH HI SALENE"

"Why did you lend her your car again?" Salene asked turning to Eric.

"Because she had to go get Charlie at the airport and her boyfriend has hers," Eric answered.

"Staying for dinner?" she asked changing the subject.

"No, I'm going back to my place after I meet Brady, I just wanted to check in- lend Mouse my car, and leave- of course, leaving is an issue if she doesn't return it," he replied with gritted teeth.

"She'll be back soon, I'm sure how long does it take to go through baggage check anyway?" Salene replied.

As if on perfect timing- the door flew in and in came Mouse with bags, and Charlie behind with more bags.

"Hi- here's the keys," she replied tossing them back to Eric.

"Thanks- okay guys I'm outtie- BYE MOTHER, bye Mum- later Mouse, you too bro," Eric said quickly racing to the door past them both.

"Well and hi and bye- what's that about?" Mouse asked turning to Salene.

"Brady".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(A few months down the road)

Ebony was laying the couch with Zoot cooking some food.

"Oh god babe- that the greatest tour ever- finally though a break," she said happily leaning back until she heard the door ring.

Zoots eyes turned to the door, "Expecting anyone?"

"No…" she said slowly moving to get up.

"If it's press…."

"I know what to do," she said stiffly getting up and opening the door.

Ebony then froze as she looked over the teenage girl standing there with the backpack and a printed email, "Violet…"

"How did…" the girl said slowly looking over the smaller beauty.

"I know what I looked like twenty years ago and what Jay looks like," she said curtly, "How did you get this address, and how did you get here?" she demanded.

"A plane ticket and your sister," Violet answered.

Ebony looked at her, "They don't know about you".

"I know and she- they, there is more than one?" Violet said surprised.

Ebony inclined her head, "Siva… Java…"

"I talked to Java," Violet answered.

"Should have known- that bitch," Ebony swore, "I'll kill that slut".

Violet stood there with her mouth open- she couldn't believe it. Her father had warned her that Ebony was known for bit a extreme, and well mean but this was her own sister she was talking about. How rude could you be?

"Maybe I- made a mistake…" Violet said slowly.

"You THINK? Look, there is a reason I didn't visit. I don't do little brats. You look good. Got my looks but you're Jay's child- and I'm sorry but I hated Jay even before you were born. Twenty year changes nothing. I'm sorry- I'm not sure why you came or what you were looking for- sympathy- money- a mother- but you're barking up the wrong tree," Ebony said in a cold voice.

Violet looked crushed- this is not how this meeting was supposed to go, "Can't we just talk maybe…"

"Not really- I just got back from a tour- I'm very tired. Now if you'll excuse me," Ebony said frostily.

Violet looked at her- she knew it was true now- she had no chance in hell. She nodded slowly and turned away as Ebony watched her go. Ebony then slammed the door shut and ran to Zoot, "Oh god".

He instinctively held her, "I'm sorry that happened- do you want to me to strangle Java for you?"

Ebony nodded, "Please do- god just make it stop- can't we just go back in time and get rid of this all?"

"I wish we could- I wish we could".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(An Hour later)

"YOU BITCH- HOW COULD YOU?" Ebony screamed.

Java grabbed the phone and pulled it away from her ear.

"You COULD have TOLD us," Java snapped.

"YOU SET ME UP- WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU JAVA TO DO THIS TO ME? HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH? HAVEN'T I BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?" she demanded.

"How is it suffering, YOU LEFT HER," Java yelled back.

"YEA BUT THAT DOESN'T TAKE AWAY THE GUILT OR THE PAIN- JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT PARENT MATERIAL DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING," Ebony screamed back.

Java got quiet- she knew that was like- she had no kids of her own, only Siva did and neither of them ever wanted to be around her kids either.

"She wanted to see you," Java said slowly.

"I don't want to see her," Ebony replied softly.

"You were you weren't you, cold and callous?" she demanded.

"Damn straight."

"I would have been to"

"I know. We're pieces of work aren't we?" Ebony replied.

"Oh yea- we really are".

"What's Jay's number?" Ebony said finally.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The following morning)

"I don't know who the hell you are but this New Zealand time and it's 6am, you got some nerve calling here this early," a dark voice came over the phone.

"I know it is. I'm calling now because I'm on my way to work- you know for those of us that do work here and not in America or whever else you've been on some stage," the voice replied.

"Oh it's you," a flat remark replied.

"Wow Martin- that felt so wholesome," Bray replied.

"It's Zoot- it's early- and I'm trying to sleep," he snapped.

"It'll only take a minute," Bray answered.

Zoot rolled his eyes, "If that's what it takes you to get off the phone," he replied yawning as Ebony made a loud moan.

"Zoot- who the hell is it? Tell the Americans it's early and they need to bugger off," she replied tiredly.

"It's Bray"

"BRAY!" she replied jumping awake.

Zoot looked at her- if he was sleeply- he wasn't any longer, "_Anyway, _you were saying…"

"Oh right… Brady is getting married in two weeks," Bray said slowly.

"WHAT?" he cried popping fully awake.

"Trudy didn't tell you?"

"Trudy? Oh yea, she did- it must have slipped my mind," Zoot replied darkly.

That bitch- his child was getting married and she didn't bother to tell him. She had his information. He was going to kill her.

"I was hoping you would go…" Bray said to him.

Zoot looked at Ebony, "Yea… where- and when?" he demanded.

Bray gave him the information and Zoot hung up turning to Ebony, "We're going to wedding to visit an old friend," Zoot announced darkly.

Ebony gave him a look… "I don't even want to know tell me later- just answer me this- am I going to hurting someone?"

"Probably"

"That's all I needed to know".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The wedding day)

Trudy, Brady, and her braids maid have arrived early. They gathered at the art gallery where the ceremony was take place that morning however none of them had expected what was about to happen.

Dressed in her usual leather outfit with braids tied up in warrior do, walking down the hall with a sharp tone in step and a dark look was Ebony ready to strike. She was going to get revenge for what Zoot had told her- and now. Before there would be any witness'.

As she reached the room- she saw a bunch of eyes turn to her but before anyone could mention her presence to Trudy who was turned around talking to Brady- Ebony tapped her shoulder- Trudy turned around and gasped as Ebony punched her square in the face.

"You bitch! Twenty years later… and you're still a fat cow with a attitude to match," Ebony replied darkly looking down at her as she fell to the ground and held her face.

Brady moved to help her, "No Brady- leave it," Trudy said to her while still glaring at Ebony, "I don't know how you knew we were going to be here but I'd leave now- you cow before I have you arrested," Trudy snapped.

Ebony looked down at her still glaring in return, "Under what pretense? I punched you for hiding Brady's wedding- oh sure that's a real crime right there," she snorted darkly.

Brady looked at her, "Aren't you Ebony? Like THE Ebony?" she asked in shock.

Ebony turned to her and smirked, "Yea, you a fan?"

Brady nodded, "But what- why- are you here and how do you know my mother?" she asked slowly.

"Hmm I'd ask the cow- I'm sure if she doesn't tell you Zoot will when he arrives," Ebony replied stiffly.

"ZOOT'S COMING HERE?" Trudy cried looking up at her, "He can't… did Bray tell him?"

Ebony nodded, "Before you go hiding things- I'd be advised that siblings tend to rag out secrets to their brothers," she replied stiffly.

"Mum what is she talking about?"

Trudy looked at her slowly, "Martin is coming".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(An hour later)

Brady stood outside the room crying- Martin was her father- and he was alive- and no one told her. How could they do this to her? And on her wedding? She was so mad at her mother. No could get worse but then she heard footsteps.

"I don't want to talk," she snapped at the person who stayed conviently on the other side of the room.

"So then I came all this way for nothing?" the voice asked.

Brady froze, "Zoot?"

"The one and only," he replied, "Come on- we're going to talk".

The wedding went off sometime later without a hitch. Zoot and Ebony had left but not before saying their hellos to Bray, his wife Amber, and their three bratty kids. Ebony however instead of leaving with Zoot left with someone else.

"Glad you could meet me," she said looking over at man.

"It's the least I could do- so to my place then?" he inquired.

"Of course Jay, going to mine won't do us any good," she replied.

Jay motioned for her to follow, "So did he talk to her?"

"Yea"

"How did that go?" he asked.

"I think we're going to getting frequent visits from now on…" she said slowly.

"From just Brady?"

"No, hopefully from Violet too".

"You're ready to commit to someone?" he asked in surprised, "Someone that isn't like you? That's selfless and kind?" he asked surprised.

"No but I'm getting there".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Back in reality)

"Ebony- Ebony… EBONY- we're seeing land outside," Slade said looking at the sleeping figure.

Ebony jumped up, "Oh god- you mean we're finally getting off this hell hole?" she said hopefully.

"Yea- but where have you been- you look you've been la la land all morning," he replied looking at her.

"No, Slade- I was just thinking- about what could have been," she said getting up.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end- for real.

A/N: Thankies for reading… hope you enjoyed.


End file.
